A Flickering Flame
by ArchAngelStar
Summary: Sequle to Dancing Within The Flames. OOC, AU. Gohan and Videl. UPDATED! Weeee...
1. Prolouge

**Title**: A Flickering Flame 

**Prologue:** What happened to Vidle and Gohan. 

**Disclaimer:** Me No Own, You No Sue 

**AN:** Okay. So here's the sequel, thanks to a fan I can write this now. When I wrote the last chapter I was planing on something else but I liked the fan's idea so I'm going to use it. Right now I can't remember who the fan was but I'll find out later. So now I hope that you all will be nicer in the reviews. I'm going to mix the fans idea with what I planed Kay? So anyway, the story must go on! 

***Story*** 

He stared blankly at the wall. It had been about five years sense he had lost Her. He was done with high school and would be going into college soon. He really missed Videl. 

After telling himself she wasn't there he had gone into the ruble and looked around anyway. It was hard for him not to just lay down and die, but he didn't. He had fond a picture of him and Videl, on the beach. It was two days after he had gone out of heat and they had finally went to the beach. 

He was now staring blankly at that picture, wishing with all his heart that she was there with him. He had gathered the dragon balls and wished for her to be brought back to life but the dragon had said it couldn't be done. When Gohan had ask the dragon why not the dragon wouldn't say why it couldn't be done. 

"Gohan? Yo Gohan! Come on! Are you going to the beach or not?" Trunks' voice came from outside in the hall way. Trunks was 14 now, and Goten was 13. Trunks had a girlfriend but ChiChi wouldn't let Goten have one. 

"Yah. Give me a sec. would ya?" Gohan called back. 

"Yah, yah," Trunks called. Gohan could hear Trunks walk away. He looked at the picture again, thinking about her. He saw her again, standing at the top of the stairs, in her dress, her shoes in her hand, that look in her eyes. As he thought about that look his heart shattered again. He sighed, feeling the pain spread from his chest. It wouldn't go away for a while, but he had almost gotten used to the pain. Five years of feeling it every day sometimes does that to people. 

He suddenly blinked, he wasn't only looking at a picture of her, he was actually looking at her. She was standing in front of him, just out of reach. She looked at him with love in her eyes. She was warring a white gown, her shoulders showing. She was also surrounded by white light. She opened her mouth and her voice drifted out, but it sounded almost ghostlike. 

"Gohan I'm not dead. I'm alive, but not well. Find me, I need you. It'll be hard but you must promise yourself that you won't give up. Our bond is a promise in it's self that we'll always be there for one another. You tried to keep that promise that night so long ago, but right now I need you to keep it. Remember you promise Gohan, don't forget it... Don't forget.... Please don't forget," her voice slowly faded as she flouted through the wall. The last thing to disappear was her hand, the hand with the ring on it. 

"GOHAN! COME ON!" Trunks called from downstairs. 

"I'M COMING!" Gohan called, grabbing his swim shorts and running out of his room, glancing at the wall were Videl had disappeared. 'I won't forget Beloved. I'll find you were ever you are. I'll find you and I'll make sure your need is fo-filled,' Gohan thought as he ran down the stairs, and past the waiting Trunks. 

***At the beach*** 

Gohan sighed, looking up at the perfect blue sky. He was remembering what had happened between him and Sharpener the last time he had seen Vidle. 

_The small diamond twinkled in the low light as Videl opened the box and gasped. Her head snapped up as she looked at Gohan with a questioning look. He dropped to his knee taking her hands into his and smiled._

_"Videl? Will you marry me?" he asked slipping the ring onto her hand._

_"Oh kami..." was the only thing she could say. She smiled suddenly, a tear running down her face as she dropped to her knees and hugged him. "Oh Gohan of-" But she couldn't get anything else out before the door behind Gohan burst open._

_Gohan, whirled around, looking at the door, wondering who it was. It was Sharpener. Before either of them knew what was happening Vidle was ripped from Gohan's strong arms, were she had still been nestled. Gohan watch for a split second before lunging at Sharpeners feet, knocking him down. The force of Gohan's blow sent Vidle into the wall, making the house around them shudder. Vidle cried out, hitting her head on a light fixture that was bolted to the wall. Her eyes fluttered shut as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Gohan watched, terrified, as Vidle's limp, almost lifeless body slid to the floor. He glared at Sharpener and they began to fight._

_Dodging and swerving around Sharpener's tactful punches, Gohan was slowly catching onto his new style of fighting. Gohan hadn't really looked at Sharpener until now. That was when he was the M on Sharpener's forehead._

_"SHIT! I THOUGHT PICCOLO KILLED BABBIDI!" Gohan cried, finally hitting Sharpener in the gut. It didn't even phase him. 'This isn't good, this really isn't good,' Gohan thought, forgetting that if he powered up to super Saiyan he'd be able to kill Sharpener with little to no effort. Suddenly Gohan felt Sharpener's fist hit him in the jaw, knocking him into the wall. Gohan's eyes went wide as he struggled to his feet, trying not to feint from the pain shooting through his head and down his back. Before Gohan could do anything, Sharpener opened the coat he was warring showing that he had explosives strapped to his chest. Sharpener hit a switch and the next thing Gohan knew he was opening his eyes laying outside the ruble of what was left of Vidle's house._

"Hello! Hello! Gohan! Earth to Gohan!" Gohan snapped out of his flashback as Bra plopped down on his chest. He looked at her, blinking before smiling at her and starting to tickle her. Her shrieking laughter made Gohan's ears ring, and Bulma come running. She looked at what was happening and sighed, tying her bikini top back around the back of her neck. She and Vegeta had been playing around in the water, and he had somehow untied her bikini top. 

Walking up behind Bulma, Vegeta took her hands into his and brought them to his lips kissing them gently. Bulma squealed and stepped back closer to Vegeta, smiling as Bra and Gohan continued to laugh. 

Trunks looked up for a split second to see why his sister was shrieking. That was a mistake. As he turned back to Sarka and Goten he got a face full of salt water. He sputtered and coughed, wiping his face off. Both Sarka and Goten started to laugh, almost rolling around in the water. Trunks now looked more like a drowned rat then anything else. 

Smirking, his face contorting into Vegeta's, Trunks raised his ki slightly and used it to drench both Sarka and Goten in one wave, which says a lot sense Goten and Sarka were standing about fifteen yards apart in the water, Goten being a little further out the Sarka was. Now it was their turn to cough and sputter. 

Back on the beach, Gohan finally let Bra go, watching as she went skipping off, still laughing. He shook his head and sighed again, wishing he could see Vidle again. It wasn't fair that everyone else had someone to be with, and not him. Vegeta had Bulma and visa versa, Bra had Marron, who was here with Bulma and Vegeta sense today was Krillon and 18's anniversary and they wanted to be alone. Trunks, Sarka and Goten had each other, Yumcha had Lime, who was way to young for him, but he didn't care. But Gohan was alone, with his heart yearning for another that it had had for a short time but had lost. He sighed again looking into the sky once more, slowly drifting off into a fitful doze. 

**Next Time:** 3 three years pass and Gohan goes back into heat. Him going into heat makes the bond between him and... Oh that's all you get from me here. I really am evil. Just read the next chapter and you'll find out what happens. It should be up, well it'll be up when I get it finished I guess. Not the whole story, just the next chapter. 

**AN:** I know it was short, but I wanted the next part to be the begining of the story, seeing as this is the prologue. I hope you like this Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last story. There was 43 before I reposted the whole thing, and now there's 31 on it that's 73 rewiews on the same story. That's the most I have out of any of my stories. And my stories aren't read, and that's because I SUCK AT WRITING! I really do. My stories have no plots, and I just write down anything that comes to mind, making them really confusing. I hope I don't do that to this one. I really hope I don't. Tell me if you think this one is turning into a PWP and I'll try to work on it. Anyway. In this one I will be bringing Emily in, trust me I will. I just couldn't find a way to stick her in there before but she will be in here now. Thank you for both your time and the reviews you are yet to write, I like to be ahead of myself. *Bows* 'Till twilight my friends and faithful fans. ArchAngelStar 


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Flickering Flame 

**Chapter Title:** 1) I love you, I always have, and always will for all eternity 

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue. 

**AN** Sorry it took so long to get the last chapter up, and sorry it wasn't that long. I was working on another one, my only fanfic that wasn't DBZ related. I hope you like that one. It's named Fears. Well now on with the story. 

**Speical Thanks:** To my dear friend Shirly for beta-ing. 

**Last Time:** Gohan has a vision of Videl and finds out that she's still alive. He goes to the beach and has a flashback, finally telling us what happened between him, Videl and Sharpener at the end of the last part. 

***Story*** 

Three years past, slowly Gohan turned into a cold heartless asshole to anyone who didn't know what was happening to him. It was that time again, and Gohan wasn't all that happy about it. He was sitting in his room, letting his imagination run away with him. 

He had the next two weeks off from work, so he didn't pounce on anyone and fuck them till their eye balls popped out. 

"Gohan?" It was Goten. His voice sounded concerned. 

"Come on in, Goten," Gohan called, thinking 'I think it's about time he found out what's going to happen to him these next two weeks.' Goten opened the door and stepped inside, looking at Gohan like he had just seen a ghost. 

"Gohan?" Goten asked again, closing the door behind him. 

"Yes, Goten?" Gohan asked, turning his chair and looking at Goten. Goten was now 16, making Trunks 17, and Gohan 27. Gohan smiled at Goten as he sat down on the edge of Gohan's bed. 

"Gohan, something's happening to me, every time I even think about Bra, my whole body seems to warm up, and float away. It's weird and it's beginning to scare me," Goten said, his voice a whisper. 

"Goten, you're going into heat. As am I. It's a Saiyan thing," Gohan said, without even batting an eye. It was only his second heat season but he was used to it by now. Goten's eyes went wide, and he clamped his hand over his throat. 

"What?" Goten's voice was a squeak. Gohan chuckled and reached out to put a hand on Goten's shoulder. 

"As long as you stay in this house and not touch any women, you'll be fine. But, it'll be hard to control your self. That's why Mom is leaving the house and locking you in, I can control myself, but we're a little worried about you. There's food enough for two weeks in the fridge, don't eat all of it at once, which I'm sure you can't do, and you'll be fine. I'll be leaving soon, in a few minutes in fact, I want you to stay here and don't try to get out of the house," Gohan said, getting to his feet and walking out of the room. Goten looked at the door that Gohan had just shut and sighed, thinking 'Why me?' 

Gohan walked down the hallway, his head down. He could sense -no feel- Videl near. He snapped his head up, ran to his room, grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. He ran past his mother, calling out a bye before blasting off into the air. He had to find her. Even if he'd search the whole globe he'd find her. 

He was half way to town when a thought hit him. Dende would know where she was. He knew everything. Gohan changed direction and headed for Kami's lookout. 

A few hours later Gohan landed on Kami's lookout, and peered around. He saw Mr. PoPo off weeding his garden, and Piccolo having a heated discussion with Dende in the distance. Gohan headed for Piccolo and Dende. He smiled as Dende turned from Piccolo and greeted Gohan. 

"Gohan, I'm glad you're here. Yes, yes I know why you're here, and yes I can tell you where she is. She's in South Capital City, but that's all I can tell you," Dende said, holding his hands up as Gohan took a breath to ask if he could tell any more. Gohan nodded and smiled. 

"Thanks, that's all I needed to ask," Gohan said, holding his hand out to Dende. Dende took it and pulled Gohan in for a hug. Gohan hugged Dende back before letting him go and turning, waving to Piccolo before running off the edge of the lookout. About five feet from the water below Dende's lookout Gohan powered up and headed for South Capital City. 

***** 

A few hours later, just before sunset, Gohan flew over South Cap. City. He locked onto Videl's ki. It was like a bright neon sign in his mind. He flew toward it, keeping his body in check. He didn't want to land and jump her. If he knew better she would have found him if she could remember, or even care. He would have to try and convince her that she knew him, or that he loved her. 

Gohan landed on a roof, feeling Videl within it. Gohan jumped off the roof and looked around. _IT WAS A STRIP CLUB! _Gohan's eyes went wide as saucers. Becomeing worried, Gohan walked into the club, flashing the bouncer his I.D. Gohan looked around, forcing himself not to think of any of the women in this bar _that_ way. 

When he saw her, she was standing in a cage some way above his head dancing. Gohan gasped and flouted into the air, hovering near the cage, looking at her, a tear in his eye. 

Videl felt something familiar behind her, which was not something she felt all that often. She couldn't remember anything before she woke up in the rubble seven years ago. The feeling seemed to be something she hadn't felt in the past seven years. Without stopping her dancing, Videl turned around to see a young man floating in midair. This man was one of the ones in her locket! She continued to dance as she watched the man. He was looking at her as if she were someone he hadn't seen in years and when without it he had cried himself to sleep every night. She dipped down to the floor rocking her hips a little. She was very surprised when he whispered her name, the one and only thing she had remembered. 

"Videl," Gohan whispered, looking her over, his whole body screaming at him to pull her out of the cage she was dancing in and pound into her until he was so exhausted that he could barely breath. But he pushed his urging away and laid his hands on the bars of the cage. 

"How do you know my name?" Videl asked, turning her back to Gohan and bending her head back, looking at him upside down. 

"I knew you, seven years ago," Gohan said, looking her over again. She was warring the locket her mother had given her. On it's chain hung the ring he had given her when he asked her to marry him. 

"You knew me?" Videl asked, turning back to him and pulling her self close to the bars of the cage. 

"Yes I knew you. We were even going to get married. I gave you the ring you're warring around your neck," Gohan said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a few bills of money. He slipped a twenty dollar bill into the waist band of Videl's thong and slide his hand down her thigh. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck through the bars. She leaned forward and whispered an address into his ear. 

"1015 Park St. Apartment 4, come by in an hour and we'll talk there. Thanks for the money, it'll get me some dinner," Videl said before moving away from him. Gohan smiled and reached out again. This time he slipped a hundred and a fifty into her thong. She smiled at him before going back to her dancing. 

***** 

An hour later, Gohan stood out side #4, a single blue rose in his hand. He reached out and knocked on the door, shifting his weight a little. 

"Coming!" Videl's voice came through the door, and a few seconds later the door opened, revealing Videl in a robe. He smiled at her, holding out the rose. 

"Oh, it's you, come on in," Videl said, and took the rose when Gohan held it out to her. He stepped past her, slamming a lid down on his urge to take her right then and there. "Let me go and get dressed, then we can talk. Go ahead and make yourself at home," Videl said, gesturing around the room they where standing in. There were two doors off to one side, and Videl walked into one, closing the door. Gohan sat down on a low couch in the room. He waited a few minutes and looked up when Videl walk back out of the room. She was wairing an overly sized shirt and a pair of boxers. She sat down on the piece of ply wood laid over two center blocks and crossed her legs. She looked at him and smiled gently. 

"Now, you say you knew me seven years ago. I know you did because of the picture in my locket here. I see you and a whole shit loud of other people," Videl said, opening her locket and handing it to Gohan. Gohan looked at it and smiled. 

"Piccolo, Vegeta, my dad, Goten my brother, Trunks, Krillon, 18, you and me," Gohan said, pointing them all out. He smiled at her, and sighed again. "By the way my name's Gohan," Gohan uttered, sighing again. He was really having a hard time telling her things she should have already known. 

"So, Gohan, we were going to get married, huh? Well, then you should have known me pretty well. Tell me about myself, please, I'd really like to know," Videl asked, looking Gohan over. Gohan took a deep breath and started to tell Videl everything she had ever told him about her. 

"And when I woke up, I couldn't feel your ki, so I thought you had been killed. That's why I never tried to find you before five years ago," Gohan ended his story, and looked at her. She sighed, looking him over again. 

"So you're telling me that you're half alien and that I was pregnant, but the baby was lost when some guy from school, who liked me a lot, attacked me?" Gohan nodded at her question. She sighed, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't remember any of this. I really am sorry," Videl said, reaching out and laying her hand on top of his. "We can always try and start over," Videl suggested, looking up into his eyes. 

"How would we do that?" Gohan asked. 

"How did we start our more then friends relationship before?" Videl asked. Gohan looked at her and sighed. 

"We can't do that again, unless you want a child now," Gohan said, looking away from her gaze. 

"I've wanted a child for as long as I can remember. And that was seven years ago. But for some reason my body never took a liking to anyone but you," Videl stated, looking at him. Gohan sighed and shook his head. 

"I won't get you pregnant, I won't," Gohan said, closing his eyes. "I asked you to marry me because I wanted to be married to you for a little while before having a child. But now, I guess I'm going to get stuck not having you or a child. I won't do what I did last time," Gohan's declaration made Videl sigh. 

"Okay then, I won't push you," Videl said, getting to her feet and walking to the door. She looked over at him and smiled. "I'll see you around, I guess. But right now I think you had better leave," Gohan nodded at Videl's words and got to his feet. He then walked to the door and opened it. But before he left he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Videl's. 

"I love you, I always have and I always will. For all eternity," Gohan said, saying the words he had so often heard Vegeta say to Bulma when he thought no one else could hear him. She would say them back, and it seemed to him that it was something Saiyan mates said to each other. But before Videl could say any thing Gohan walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

**AN **All right. There's the next chappy. I hope you all like it so far. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one up, but I'm working on like fifteen stories right now. Ones that will be up, well most of them will be up in a while. So if the next chapter takes some time, I'm sorry. 

**Next time** Gohan and Videl hook up and hang out. Videl tells Gohan about the weird dream she keeps having. That's all I'm telling you. 

'Till twilight my friends 

ArchAngelStar 


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Flickering Flame 

**Chapter Title:** Getting to know each other, again. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story other then Rachel. I get no money for this. 

**AN:** Hi everyone! Well I know it took me a very long time to update that last chapter, really sorry 'bout that. Well, since I actually haven't put the last one up at the moment I know that it won't take me nearly as long to get this one up. Anyway, on with the story. 

**Last Time:** Gohan finds Videl, but she couldn't remember him. They talked for a little while and well, if you don't remember what happened, go back and read it. 

***Story*** 

Gohan sat blot up right in bed, looking around him, and as it had been for the last seven years, found that he was in bed alone. Sighing, Gohan laid back in bed, and wiped the sweat from his face. Again that stupid dream had haunted his night. He had seen her again, going through the wall in his room, telling him to look for her. 

He sighed again and the memories of the night before came flooding back to him. Swinging his feet over the side of the small bed, Gohan got to his feet, scrubbing his hand over his face. He walked to the small mirror over the sink, finding that he looked like he'd been run through the ringer. Sighing once again, Gohan turned on the cold water and splashed some over his face, rubbing it in before grabbing a towel and drying off his face. He sighed again and went to get his clothes, finding them still right were he'd put them last night. 

Pulling on his jeans, he grabbed his bag and dug through it, looking for his T-shirt. Finding his favorite one, he pulled it on, and ran a hand down the front of it. He smiled thinking about the saying on it, 'The dog with the bone is always in trouble.' Snickering lightly, Gohan packed his crap up and headed out the door. He went to the front office and told the man there that he was heading out and he shouldn't save the room for him. 

"Yah, sure, whatever. Hey were do you work out anyway?" The guy asked, looking at Gohan's chest. Gohan's dog shirt stretched so tightly over his chest and shoulders that the guy could see every well toned muscle. 

"Oh I don't workout, just you know, spar with my dad and little brother, chop wood, go fishing. The normal," Gohan said, laughing outright at the look on the guy's face. It was the funniest look he'd ever seen. Gohan shook his head and swung his backpack onto his back and walked away, his tail swinging behind him. 

~*~ 

Videl sighed, looking over her budget book, knowing that she wouldn't be able to buy food again. It was hard on her, this life. She'd been at it for seven years and still she wasn't able to get out of this rut she was in. Gohan's tips a the night before had gotten her a little bit of milk and some bread, and a few other necessities but nothing else. Sighing again, she wiped the tear that had run down her cheek away. Closing her book, she laid her head on the table, and closed her eyes, about ready to just give up. 

_Knock, knock, knock,_ three quick knocks brought Videl back from the lain of self pity. She got to her feet, and walked to the door, looking through the peep whole to see it was Gohan. She smiled, unlocked the door and swung it open. Gohan's smile brought one to Videl's lips as well. She let him in and he bowed to her, offering her the flowers he had held behind his back. She smiled and took the flower, going and filling a tall glass with water before setting the glass on the table and put the flowers in it. Gohan smiled at her and sat down at the table, glancing at the paper work strew around the table. He noticed her budget book and reached for it, going slow so she could stop him if she wished. She wasn't paying attention to Gohan, so she didn't see him grab her budget book until it was to late. Looking at the figures, Gohan saw that one of them was wrong. Grabbing a pencil out of his pocket, Gohan fixed the figure and redid her finale number, seeing that it was slightly more he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to force himself not to just throw the book down, take her were she stood and make her his once again. 

"What did you do?" Videl asked, looking at her budget book as she took it out of his hands. 

"One of the numbers was wrong, I fixed it," Gohan said, not looking at her. "Why are you still working there if they don't pay you enough?" 

"I still work there because it's all I can do. I didn't finish school, I didn't go to college, so I can't get a really good job," Videl said, sitting down and looking at the numbers again. She saw were she had been wrong and nodded, before sighing. Glancing up at Gohan she sighed again and leaned back, looking at him. "Why are you here? Why did you look for me?" Videl asked, raising an eyebrow at him. She sighed, and opened his eyes, looking up at her. 

"Because I love you. I always have. And that scar on your neck proves it," Gohan said, leaning forward and running his finger over the bite mark scar on her neck. 

"I've always wondered about that thing. What is it? It looks like someone bit me," Videl said, laying her hand over Gohan's and keeping his hand on her neck. 

"I bit you, but I did it to mark you as my own, you did the same to me," Gohan said, taking his other hand and running his fingers over the bite mark on his own neck. Videl looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He sighed and sat back, telling her about the fact that Saiyan's claimed a mate by mating with them and biting them and marking them. Videl nodded as understanding hit her. She smiled and moved over to sit on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Then why did you say no last night?" She asked him, looking into his eyes. 

"Because, I don't want to get you pregnant," Gohan said, feeling her closeness affecting his body. Sighing, Videl looked into Gohan's eyes, and saw only love and fear. 

"Gohan, I don't know why, but I'm seriously drawn to you. And I know I'll never push you away," her soft whisper, made Gohan smile as he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to hers. Videl reacted to his kiss instantly, pulling his head closer to her. Videl's jaw relaxed, and gave Gohan's tongue entrance to her mouth. He swirled his tongue around hers, as their tongues played a heated game of dominance 

Pulling away from her lips, Gohan looked into her eyes as she gasped for breath. However, before Videl could get her breath back, Gohan leaned forward again and kissed her senseless again. She responded to his kiss as she had before, with passion and intensity. Feeling her surrender to him, he deepened the kiss, running his tongue around the deepest nooks and crannies of her mouth. Pulling away from Videl again, Gohan placed short hard kisses on her lips before deepening it again. 

This time, it was Videl who pulled away from Gohan this time. 

"Gohan, that's enough," Videl said between short light kisses. She just couldn't help herself. He deepened the kiss again, , wrapping his hand in her long dark hair, holding her to him. His other hand lowered to cup her butt, pulling her closer to the bulge in his pants. She felt it and pulled away from him, looking into his eyes, and licking her lips before leaning forward and kissing his neck. He groaned and held her head to his neck as she nipped and sucked on the bite mark she had left so very long ago. Groaning, Gohan pulled her head away by the hair and leaned forward, gently kissing her nose before moving her off his lap, sitting her down on a chair next to him before getting to his feet and began pacing. He was trying to hold himself in check, he really was, however it was getting harder and harder to keep himself from just pouncing on her. 

"Why'd you stop? I was really liking it," Videl said, getting up and going to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Videl," Gohan's voice was deep and husky. "You have know idea how much I need you, how much I want you. You have no idea how much I want to be buried inside you, your warm walls surrounding me, your nails biting into my back and shoulders. Your long creamy legs around my waist, your voice calling out to me, urging me on. You have no idea what your presence is doing to me," Gohan's voice was thick and throaty. Both his voice and what he was whispering sent chills and shivers down Videl's spine. 

"Then make me yours again," Videl whispered in reply, pressing her body the length of his. Gohan pulled himself away, turning away from her, and started to pace again. 

"I won't, I'm sorry. Wait a couple of weeks, please," Gohan's pleading voice made Videl sigh and sit down. Gohan sighed along with her and turned back to her, walking to her and kneeling between her legs, taking one of her hands and bringing it down so she could feel the bugle in his pants. "Can I use your rest room for a few moments?" Gohan inquired. Videl nodded and smiled at him, running her fingers over the bulge. 

"I can help with that you know. And I'm willing to," Videl whispered, licking her lips. Gohan took a deep breath and shook his head. 

"I can handle it," Gohan said huskily and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Videl smiled and went into her bed room, coming out in a pair of blue denim shorts that hit her just below the knees. Her top was brief, stopping just under the swell of her chest, and had long sleeves. The gray top's zipper up the front was zipped only enough to keep it from opening. She had on a pair of green and white tennis. She had a ring in her belly button, with a dark blue gem on it. She had her locket on, along with a choker, that appeared to be a belt in dark blue denim. Her long dark hair was pulled up under a blue bandana, and flowed down her back. 

Gohan walked out of the bathroom, with sweat clinging to his face and exposed arms. He glanced at Videl and groaned, taking a deep breath. He smiled at her and looked her over openly. 

"You look nice, so, what's your plans for today?" Gohan asked, clasping his hands behind his back. Videl smiled and walked over to the door, picking up a hip pouch and strapping it on. 

"Well, I have work to get to, them I have to go check with my parol officer after work. After that I have to come back here and get ready to head back to KC's," Videl said, stretching and reached for the door handle. Gohan looked at her and took a deep breath before grabbing his own back pack and slinging it on to his back, walking to the door with her. 

"You have two jobs?" Gohan asked, thinking back to how little money she was bringing in. 

"Yah, only way to get by. KC's doesn't bring in a lot of money in the paychecks, but the tips are pretty good. The store pays good, but I only get paid once a month and I have to use that for bills and rent. I get by okay," Videl said, opening the door, grabbing her keys on the way out and waiting for Gohan to follow. Gohan did and waited as she shut and locked her door before walking toward the exit door of the apartments. She headed down the stairs and walked over to a motorcycle, she grabbed the helmet off the bike and pulled it on. She pulled the seat up and tossed an extra helmet at Gohan. Gohan looked at her weirdly before pulling on the helmet and swinging his leg over the motorcycle when Videl took the front seat. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her waist. She kicked the bike until it started and revved it up. She hit the gas and they rode down the road. 

*** 

It was lunch time and Gohan and Videl were standing around the store she worked in during the days. Videl smiled as a man walked in, and walked over to her. She smiled at him and hugged him before pulling away and dropping into a fighting stance. The man did the same thing. The man patted her on the shoulder and straightened up. 

"Hey Chibi V. How's your day been? Have you been practicing?" The man asked, looking at her with raised eyebrows. 

"Great Veto, and yes I've been practicing. As much as I can," Videl said and walked behind the counter as a women walked in. The women paid for gas then left and Videl returned to see Gohan and Veto talking. "Getting to know my Sensi, Gohan?" Gohan smiled at her and nodded. 

"I think we could teach each other something's though," Gohan said, laying his hand on Veto's shoulder. Veto nodded, tilting his head back so he could look at Gohan's face. Poor Veto bearly reached Gohan's armpit. Videl smiled at the two of them and went back behind the counter as a flood of teens came in. Gohan and Veto sat down at the small booths near the counter and started to talk. 

"So, how do you keep in shape?" Veto asked, sipping a coke. Gohan smiled. 

"You know the normal. Cut wood, spar with my dad and younger brother, fish," Gohan said, sipping his own coke. 

"You fish, spar with you brother and dad, and cut wood, and you look like that?" Veto asked in disbelief. 

"Yeah, oh did I tell you I fish with my hands," Gohan said, holding up his hands. Veto looked at him like he was nuts. "It's true," Gohan said, laying his head on his arms as he laid them on the table. Veto laughed lightly and shook his head. 

"Fine if you don't believe me, after Videl is done here the three of us'll go fishing, and I'll show you how to really fish," Gohan said, looking at Veto challengingly. Veto held out his hand, and they shook hands. 

*** 

Videl finally got relieved by another worker, and Gohan, herself, and Veto headed to her parol officer's office. Gohan and Veto staid out in the lobby while Videl went inside. 

"Why is she on parol?" Gohan asked Veto, looking around. 

"Well I met her about seven years ago, and when I did, she was trying to rob a store. She's been on a parol since then," Veto said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall to wait for Videl. 

An hour later Videl came back out, a huge smile on her face. 

"I'm off. I'm off Parol!" She said, as she hugged Veto, then hugged Gohan nervously. Gohan hugged her back gently, before letting her go and smiling at her. 

"So, do you think you can get the rest of the day off?" Gohan asked. Looking from Veto to Videl. "I have something's I want to teach the both of you. Like how to fish," Gohan said, looking pointedly at Veto. 

"Um... I think I can get Emily to let me have the rest of the day off. I'd have to call her though, and see if I could," Videl said, glancing around for a phone (Sorry it took so long Emily, but I finally got you in here. Yes Emily was the one who won that little guessing game at the beginning of the first one. It took me some time but I finally got her in). Gohan pointed out the pay phone just out side the door. The three of them stepped out side and Videl called her boss. 

"Hey Cat... Yah I know.... Slow night... Cool, Hey can I talk to Emily for a moment?" There was a pause before Videl made a face. "Hi Emily, Yah hey, hello, Emily I'd like to know if I could get the night off? Yah, Yah, yes, no, no, yes, of course, Yah, well see Ya tomorrow then," Videl's eyes were wide as she hung up the phone. 

"That women is more then slightly annoying," Videl said, and stuck her finger in her ear before jiggling it about a little and shaking her head for a moment. Offering her their arms, Videl slide her arms through both Veto and Gohan's arms. The three of them walked down the street, arm in arm. 

*** 

"Gohan what are you doing?" Veto asked as he watched Gohan strip down to his boxers. 

"I'm going fishing, I don't know about the two of you, but I'm hungry," Gohan said, taking a running start and diving into the large lake they were at. Veto watched in amassment as a little over two minutes later Gohan's head broke the surface, and in his hand was the tail of a fish. Gohan snickered and flouted into the air, holding the three ton fish in one hand. "I told you, you have to do it by hand to get the really big ones. But I don't like this kind of fish, so, back into the water you go," Gohan said, dropping the fish before diving back into the water. 

"Where did you find this guy?" Veto asked, looking at were Gohan had disappeared back into the water. 

"According to him we met at school, high school. And then he found me at work, last night," Videl said, leaning back on the grass and looking up at the sky. Veto snickered and watched the water until Gohan appeared again. He tossed a six foot fish up onto shore before swimming in toward the two humans on shore. Veto stared at the fish as it flopped about slightly before going still. Gohan stepped out of the water and flared his ki, drying himself off. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on, leaving his shirt and shoes off. Stepping forward and started to cut and clean the fish, using the pocket knife he carried with him everywhere. 

"What are you doing Gohan? Videl asked, watching as Gohan fillet the large fish. 

"Getting dinner ready," Gohan said, finishing fillet the fish. He walked into the woods and appeared a few minutes later, his arms full of wood. He sat them down in a fire pit not to far from the two of them and lit them with his ki, creating a fire within a few seconds. 

"Gohan, are you sure you're allowed to do that?" Veto asked watching Gohan. 

"Yeah, my grandfather owns this land, and he knows I'm here," Gohan said, taking the fish and started to cook it. 

*** 

The laughed of the three friends rang through the hills as the Ox King sat by his window, looking through an old family photo album. Smiling Ox King picked up the phone and rang up Capsule Corp. It rang four times before someone picked it up. 

"Capsule Corp. Bulma speaking, Vegeta, stop that I'm on the phone, Hello?" Bulma said. Ox King smiled and shook his head. 

"This is Ox King, is ChiChi around?" Ox asked, getting more comfortable. 

"Yeah hold on a sec." Ox heard an old song come over the line, meaning Bulma had put him on hold. 

"Dad?" ChiChi asked, cutting the song in half. Ox smiled again and nodded. 

"Yeah it's me ChiChi. I just wanted to tell you that Gohan's out at the lake, and it seems like he found Videl," Ox King said, looking out the window again and smiling. 

"Goku! I'm on the phone! Thank you dad," ChiChi said. 

"Okay, I'll let you go back to Goku now. And you two behave yourselves," Ox King said, smiling to himself. 

"Daddy! Of course we'll behave ourselves! What would make you-" ChiChi was suddenly cut off and the dail tone filled the line. 

*** 

"GOKU! That was my dad!" ChiChi yelled, looking at the ruined phone in Goku's hand. Goku snickered and picked ChiChi up, laying her a cross the counter next to them. He crawled up on the counter after her and leaned down, growling gently. 

"I'm sorry, did I give you the impression that I cared if it was your father or not?" Goku growled out before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. 

*** 

"Videl? Videl are you okay?" Gohan asked, laying his hand on the suddenly silent Videl's back. One moment she had been laughing with him and Veto, while Gohan told her about what Goten did to the stove during spring break all those years ago. And then she was silent. 

"I.... I remember my child hood. All the way up to my eleventh birthday," Videl whispered, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as memories slammed through her brain. Veto smiled gently, nodding. Gohan smiled and moved his hand to her shoulder, squeezing it gently. She smiled and laid her hand on top of his, unconsciously laying her cheek against his hand, closing her eyes and smiling. Veto smiled and patted Videl's other shoulder, smiling the whole time. 

"I knew that if you tried hard enough, you'd remember," Veto whispered, smiling at her. 

"Gohan? What happened to my father? And Sanith?" Videl asked, looking over at Gohan. Gohan hung his head and sighed gently. 

"They were in your house when.... when Sharpener came in, and.... blew the place up," Gohan whispered, looking at the ground as if it was hard for him to admit these things. Videl looked at the ground, and nodded. 

"Okay, I guess I'll just keep myself the way I've been for so many years. A loner with no parents and no living relatives," Videl whispered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. 

"You have a family Videl. The Z Gang will take you in. Bulma would be ecstatic to finally have another female in the house. Her parents died a couple years back, and she's been lonely with just Trunks and Vegeta in that big old house of hers," Gohan whispered, looking at Videl's face. 

"No, I won't oppose upon anyone," Videl said, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh. "I've been living on my own for seven years now, and I'm going to continue living on my own," Videl said, before smiling. "Now what were you saying about Goten catching the stove on fire?" Videl asked, smiling up at Gohan's face. Gohan sighed and nodded, knowing she wanted to change the subject. Gohan picked up another chuck of fish and chewed on it as he continued the story. 

"Goten completely destroyed the stove. It was a good thing my mom had a back up stove in the closet, or we would have had to cooked on a fire outside," Gohan continued his story, smiling as he did so. 

**AN:** Okay I tried to keep this chappie short, but it kinda got away from me. Well now we know where Goku and ChiChi are staying. But where's Trunks? And what about Goten? How is he holding up? 

**Next Time:** We check in on Goten, and on Trunks, where ever he is. Videl gets some more of her memory back, and we find out what's going on in the Briefs house. Has it turned into a love nest just yet? 


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Flickering Flame 

**Chapter Title:** The question everyone's asking themselves, even me. How did Sharpener get out of jail? 

**Disclaimer:** All DBZ Character's do NOT belong to me. Even though if you're selling Future Trunks I'll buy him with the 97 cents I have in my Trunks piggy bank. Kana, Crunch, Squish, Splat, Skirt, and Shirt are all my own Characters. Veto is my Self Defence teacher, so I can't claim him as my own. 

**An:** Hello! How are you all! Okay, we finally find out where Trunks is, how Goten's doing alone in his house, what the parents are doing (Like we don't already know that), and how in the firy bits of hell, Sharpener got out of jail long enough to blow up Videl's house. 

**Last Time:** Gohan and Videl hook up and hang out. We meet Veto (He is sooo cool. HE SHORTER THEN ME!), Gohan teaches them how to fish, and we get a brife glemce of the Briefs household. 

***Story*** 

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! You must concentrate if you ever want to be able to get this attack down right!" Piccolo screamed for the umpteeth time in the last ten minutes. Trunks who had stopped half way through the attack for the umpteeth time in the last ten minutes looked at his sensi and sighed. 

"Sorry," Trunks grumbled, going back to the beginning of the attack. Piccolo sighed and shook his head. 

"It is about time to eat anyway, come on," Piccolo grumbled, turning and walking into the eating area of the Hyperbolck Time Chamber. Trunks sighed, and followed his temorary training instructer into the cooking area. Piccolo pulled out a gallon of water, and poped it open, sitting down and starting to drink it. Trunks sighed and started to cook. Trunks had gotten pretty good at cooking while on training trips with people. His father just ate raw meat, and no veggie's, and Piccolo didn't eat at all, so neither of them cooked. His father only ate right on the training trips he took Trunks on because Trunks would cook for them both. 

A half hour later, Trunks sat down at the table with a huge stack of sandwhiches and an equaly big pan of soup. Piccolo watched as Trunks ate, devorering the sandwhichs, and soup with manners, which astonded Piccolo, no matter how many times he saw it. Trunks didn't spill one drop, didn't let one crum fall, he wiped his face with a napkin, and used a spoon, not just slurped his soup. Trunks also kept himself from scrapping every last drop of soup from the pan, saving Piccolo's ears from something Goku and Goten always did. Piccolo watched in open mouth disbelive as Trunks closed his mouth and covered it when he burped, and also said 'excuse me' in a polite manner. 

Trunks got to his feet, picking up his dishes, walked to the sink and started to clean them. When he was done, he walked to the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange jucie and popped it open, guzleing it. He didn't spill a drop. Glanceing at Piccolo, Trunks laughed, nearly spewing jucie out his nose. 

"What?" Trunks asked, after coughing a little from the juice going down the wrong pipe. Piccolo opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before shaking his head and taking a deep breath. 

"You have table manners," Piccolo finally mangaged to choke out. Trunks doubled over laughing when he heard this. 

"Of... Hahaha... Course I have table.... Tab.... Table manners. Living..... Living with... With my mom.... You... You have to have.... Have table.... Tab... Table manners," Trunks chocked out around burst of uncontrolable laughter. 

"Vegeta doesn't," Piccolo said, with indignantiy. 

"He has... Has more manners... Then he did... Did when he moved in. At.... At least that's..... That's what my.... My mom says," Trunks said, between even more burst of laughter. Piccolo sighed and shook his head, getting to his feet and walking out of the area, heading for the bathing area. Trunks continued to sniker as he started to strip, getting ready to take a nap. He fell on his stomach on his bed, closed his eyes and was instantly thrown into a dreamfilled slumber. 

*** 

Goten sat at the window and looked out, wishing with all his might he could get out of the stuffy house. But he knew he had to stay inside, or he'd be in big trouble with mom. He sighed and laid back, looking at the roof, his hands laced behind his head. He really didn't like having to take at least four cold showers a day, and watch Barney until his head hurt from the singing and danceing. He was going to go insane if he didn't get out of this house, or at least talk with someone. He was about ready to go and take another cold shower when the phone rang. 

Jumping to his feet, Goten ran to the phone and picked it up, "Moshi Moshi?" Goten listened, and waited, wondering who was calling. 

"Hey Goten, it's me," a female's voice came over the line. Goten's eyes went wide and he smiled broadly as her image appeared in his head. She was in lose jeans and a tight tank top. Without knowing it, Goten started to undress her, mentally that is. 

"Hey, how are you?" Goten asked, sitting down at the kitchean table, leaned back and kicked his feet up, laying them on the tabletop. Goten smiled, and closed his eyes, letting his mind wonder a little. 

"Good, I hear that you've been locked in your house for the next two weeks. Is it true?" She asked. Goten groaned. 

"God, thanks for reminding me," Goten groaned, feeling himself drop throuhg the floor. He heard her sniker lightly. 

"Sorry man, I guess it is true," the female laughed out, before clucking lightly. "Hey! Wait! Your locked in your house because you're in heat right? You aren't mentally undressing me are you?" The female on the other line cried, forceing Goten to hold the phone from his ear. 

"Oops, caught me," Goten said, before jerking the phone from his ear as the person on the other line started to scream at him. He sighed, setting the phone on his shoulder and started to raid the fridge. There was so many food capsules in the fridge he wouldn't be able to eat all of them in a year, let alone two weeks. He half listened to the insults from the other line as he popped a couple of the capsules into the microwave, and hit the start button. 

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME GOTEN!?" The female on the other line screamed, not at all happy with her friend. 

"Sorry Skirt, of course I'm listening to you," Goten mumbled, putting the phone back to his ear. Skirt, a short, teal haired worrior in a super model's body, calmed considerbly, and started to laugh. 

"Man, Goten, you really are naive sometimes," Skirt chuckled. Goten put on the famouse Goku grin and opened the microwave as it beeped indignintly. 

"I know I am," Goten snikered out, sitting down at the table and started to eat, after hitting the speaker button on the phone so he could eat and talk with her at the same time. 

"Goten did you just put me on speaker phone?" The female asked. Goten nodded, swollowing before answering. 

"Yeah, I'm trying to eat," Goten said. Skirt sighed and they continued to talk. 

*** 

Bulma gasped for breath, laying beside Vegeta after yet another round of love making. She glanced over at Vegeta to see that he was also gasping for breath and looked about ready to pass out. She had come into the Gravity Room to give Vegeta the food she's made for him. He had looked at her and jumped her, tearing her favorite shirt to shreads in a mad fit of passion. Now afterwards, she felt the after effects of the pleasure slowly fade, and she felt the throbbing ache of her hips. They were once again bruised, but she didn't care. She loved laying with her husband, no matter how much she hurt afterwards. Vegeta's breathing slowed, and hers soon followed. Glancing at Bulma, Vegeta smiled and rolled over to hover above her smiling slightly down at her. 

"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked. Bulma looked at him for a moment, thinking about what he had said seven years ago. Wondering about what he had said, Bulma didn't answer his question instead she asked one of her own. 

"Vegeta, seven years ago you said that when a male Saiyan is in heat, and he lays with a female, that female bares a child, does that mean that I too am bearing a child?" Bulma asked, looking at him, a worried, curios look on her face. Vegeta sighed, laying his forehead against Bulma's shoulder. 

"Yes," Vegeta mumbled. He was happy that he had another child, but he didn't want her to know until after he was out of heat. That way he wouldn't have to keep himself in check the whole time. 

"Does this mean Chi-Chi's pregnant as well?" Bulma asked, wonder if Goten would have a little sibling. 

"Yes, are you going to answer my question or not women?" Vegeta asked, getting a little angry. 

"Yes I'm fine, why ask?" Bulma asked, looking into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta smiled, griped her thieghs gently and spread them. 

"Because, I'm not done with you yet," Vegeta breathed into her ear as he wrapped her legs around his hips. 

*** 

ChiChi slipped into the hot water, glad the door was locked. She really needed a little time to herself. Reaching out of the tub and onto the floor, ChiChi picked up her book, flipped it open and started to read. She just needed to soak for a while, and that's what she was going to do. How she hated having her hips throb, how she hated not being able to walk right. But how she loved withering under her husbend, how she loved loosing her voice because she screamed his name so loud, how she loved hearing him cry her name or growl because of her. Sighing gently, ChiChi laid the book down, raised her leg into the air, out of the water and picked up the shaving cream and started to shave her legs. 

Goku, standing outside the bathroom door, listened to his wife's thoughts, through the bond they shared. He snikered at the thoughts floating her head, and let her feel that he was listeneing. 

ChiChi snikered and changed her train of thought drasticly, forcing her thoughts to Gohan's birth, and Goten's. And the kids, wondering how Gohan and Goten were doing. Goku sighed and walked away, shacking his head. ChiChi snikered and continued to shave her legs. 

*** 

"So Gohan, you finally found her? I'm sorry for doubting you're feeling that she was still alive," Ox King said, slaping Gohan on the back and wrapped his masive arm around Videl's shoulders. 

"It's okay Grandpa. I was wondering if I could stay the night here with you?" Gohan said, looking up at his grandfather. Ox King chuckled and nodded. 

"You know you don't have to ask Gohan. I talked to your mother last night, she seemed.... A little preoccupied," Ox King said, winking at Gohan. Gohan blushed and shook his head. 

"Well that's Dad for you," Gohan chuckled, rolling his eyes, walking into the kitchean, opening the fridge and started to raid it. Videl looked at the geint that had his arm around her and smiled broadly. After seven years living alone, Videl had never trusted someone so quikly as she did this large man. Glanceing over at Gohan who was looking over his shouder at her, Videl's smile turned loving. Gohan returned her smile as he turned from the fridge and dropping the arm load of food onto the table. At the sight of all the food, Videl's jaw dropped open. 

"So, Gohan, how's life been treating you?" Ox King asked, going into the kitchean with his grandson and helping Gohan set out the rest of their meal. 

"Good, the boss is a bitch though," Gohan said, pulling out a chair for the still dumbfounded Videl. Just as Gohan pushed the chair in after Videl sat down in it, she clutched at her head, more memories flooding back into her head. 

"ChiChi, Goten, Goku, Kirrlin, 18, oh Kami I remember the WMAT," Videl whispered, thinking back to it all. "Vegeta blowing all those people up, Bulma breaking down, I remember it all," Videl's whisper made Gohan smile. He nodded and laid his hand on her elbow. 

"It's okay, let it all come, soon you'll remember everything else. It won't take long, I promise," Gohan said in a soft voice. 

"Sharpener, oh the jerk! He did this to me," Videl snarled, pounding a fist onto the table hard enough to make the dishes bounce considerble. Gohan snikered and sat down at the table, looking at all the food, his smileing broadening. 

"He got what he deserved. Although he almost took us with him," Gohan said through a mouthful of curry chiken and rice. Instictivly, Videl picked up a chop stick and poked Gohan in the forehead with it, glaring. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Videl scolded. Gohan blushed and dipped his head, finishing his mouth full before looking back up at her. She smiled and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and closeing her eyes. She was about half asleep when something hit her. Something Sharpener had said years ago, about a month before She had met Gohan. He had a twin brother, one that looked and sounded just like him, who was, in about a year after he had told her this, coming home from being in a milatary school in Russia. Her eyes poped open and she stared at Gohan for a moment before jumping to her feet, and running toward the phone on the wall. 

"Can I use your phone? Thanks," Videl didn't wait for an answer and scopped up the phone. Hitting in the information number she waited. "East Capital city jail please," she waited until they connected her and for someone to pick up the phone. When someone finally did, Videl asked a question that made Gohan fall out of his chair. "Do you have a prisoner named Sharpener Chung in your jail?" She waited and gulped when she heard the reply from the other line. 

"Yes we do, would you like me to tell him you called. He gets one phone call a week, I could have him call you," the man on the other line comented, makeing Videl shake her head vigerisly. 

"No, but thanks for your time, bye" Videl hung up the phone and turned to look at Gohan. "Sharpener had a brother, a twin that looked and sounded just like him. His brother was in a milatary school until about a year after Sharpener told me this, and that was about a month before I met you. I just remembered. It wasn't Sharpener who blew up my house and made me lose my memeries, it was his twin, killing himself to get revenge for his brother," Videl whispered, slowly sliding down the wall, to sit with her knee's drawn up to her chest. 

AN: HA HA! I made it! From now on I will try to post a chapter of this story on Thursday, every three weeks, kay? So that gives me three weeks to write the next chappie and for you guys to wait for it. I'm glad I was able to get this finished. This poped into my head, half way through the last chappie, and well, here ya go. 

**Next time:** Day three of 'The Chaos of The Saiyan Males'. I should have named the story that, but oh well, if I write a next part I'll name it that. But anyway, We check in on Vegeta and the gang at Capsule Corp. Along with Pan and Bra, 


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** A Flickering Flame 

**Chapter Title:** Day three 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, other then the one's that I've mentioned before. I'm making nothing from writing this then the laughs from the reviews (sometimes) and the satisfactory that my stuff's being read and liked. I want to be an author when I'm out of school, and this is really helping me out. So... If you sued me, you'd get a laptop (my baby) and a whole bunch of plaster dolls. 

**Last time:** We checked in on Goten, and on Trunks, up with Piccolo. Videl got some more of her memory back, and we find out what's going on in the Briefs house. Yes indeed it had turned into a love nest. 

**AN:** Hello all! I'm not sure if I'm early or late or what ever, but I'm putting this up anyway. I started writing this Wednesday night as well. I HAD A BOOK REPORT TO FINISH! AND ALL SORTS OF OTHER THINGS! IT SUCKED! I had no time to my self. YAY! My birth day was Tuesday! Oct. 22, oh I'm soooo happy. I'm turned 15. :) Anyway, on with the story, I've ranted enough. 

**A great big thanks to Sara for Betaing this for me**

*** 

The door opened with little to no sound at all, making the person opening it sigh with relief. He was afraid that the door would make sound. Stepping into the room, he walked to the foot of the bed and looked at the angel laying in it. Smiling gently, he sat at the foot of the bed, pulling one leg up so that he could rest his chin on his knee, wrapping his strong arms around his leg. He watched her for some time, just looking at her. For years he had thought she was dead, then he'd found out, through the link they had formed in their short time together that she was indeed still alive. He just had no idea why she hadn't come to find him. Finally finding her, he'd found out that she had no memory of their time together. She had no knowledge that he was Saiyaman, no knowledge that he was not even human, nor did she know that she had loved him for sometime before they mated. Sighing to himself, Gohan watched as Videl shifted , the covers riding down a little, revealing more of her shoulders and a little of her chest. Her long thin legs were sticking out of the bottom of the blanket, and her left arm was up above her head. 

Cocking his head to the side Gohan tried, and failed to keep himself from thinking of her in that way. The way that his body was screaming at him to. He hated instincts and fazes more then anything else in this world. Gohan's thoughts wondered again, this time going back to when he'd seen Videl lose the child, and when she'd been knocked out, the moment she'd lost her memory, when Sharpener's brother had come in and blown up Videl's house, killing Videl's dad, and her life long friend, Sanith. Gohan's ki rose a fraction of a decimal at the thought of Sharpener's brother. But it dropped again when he remember the fact that Sharpener was still in jail and his brother was in the next dimension. Taking a deep breath in a sharp intake, Gohan watched as Videl slowly sat up, rubbing at her eyes. 

"Who's there?" Videl whispered, still very groggy. Gohan hung his head and stood up, wringing his hand in front of him. 

"It's me, Gohan. I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep, and I just wanted to watch you," Gohan mumbled, feeling very foolish. 

"Oh, it's okay Gohan. Why don't you come lay down?" Videl asked, trying once again to get Gohan to understand that she was trying to be with him. Gohan looked up at Videl and raised an eyebrow. Shrugging off the question that had half formed in his mind, Gohan stepped forward and crawled into bed with Videl, letting her curl up to him, laying her head on his chest, her leg over his own and her arms around his waist. Laying back against the pillows, Gohan wrapped a not so unpossesive embrace around what he still considered, deep down inside his heart, his mate. He still had the scar on his neck and so did she. They were connected more then just emotionally, their very life was connected, not that Gohan knew that, and they would stay that way for the rest of time, not even death would separate them. 

Finally feeling the gentle yet insistent tug of sleep, Gohan smiled and let it pull him into it's own embrace as his tightened his hold on Videl slightly. 

*** 

18 looked up from her coffee as she heard three sets of foot steps came thumping down the stairs. Smiling she got to her feet and stirred the scrambled eggs. Not even having to look over her shoulder, 18 knew that her husband, child and Bra were coming into the room. Krillon came up behind her, he leaned up and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. Giggling gently, she shook her head and turned to the three of them. Bra was sitting in a chair on Marron's lap, Bra was 7, and Marron was 17. Shaking his head, Krillon grabbed 18's hand and pulled her to the table, making her sit, before going on and finishing dinner. 18 growled and shook her head but staid were she was. 

"So, how are you two this morning?" Marron asked, leaning forward and laying her hand on her mother's still very thin waist. 18 glared at her for a moment before grinning. 

"Better then earlier," 18 said, rubbing the back of her neck. Bra smiled and nodded, looking over at Krillon as he cooked the eggs. Rubbing her hands together, Bra settled in and waited for her breakfast. 

*** 

Bulma sat up and rubbed her back, trying hard to get the kink out of it. Looking around, she saw that she was still in the changing room of the gravity room. Vegeta had worked himself to hard to move them any further then that before falling asleep. Groaning suddenly, Bulma tried to rub a cramp out of her leg. 

"Cramp?" Bulma's head snapped up to see Vegeta standing in the doorway. Pushing herself away from him a little, Bulma tried hard to cover herself with the small blanket Vegeta had rummaged out. Vegeta snickered and moved forward, sitting down next to her, he laid his hand on her cheek. "I'm to sore today, I can't even think about that. Trust me, I hurt, a lot," Vegeta whispered, leaning down at kissing her forehead. Sighing, Bulma leaned back a little, leaning on one elbow. Her other hand laid on her firm stomach, smiling broadly as she looked down at it. 

"What do you think it'll be? A boy or a girl?" Bulma asked, looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow, and snickered a little. 

"Not it... They," Vegeta whispered, leaning down and kissing her stomach before getting to his feet and walking into a shower stall. Bulma's eyes went wide and she jumped to her feet, running after Vegeta, letting the blanket fall away. 

"What do you mean by 'they'?" Bulma asked, stepping under the water as Vegeta turned it on. He looked down at her and shook his head, planting his hands on the wall behind her and kissing her forehead again. 

"Twins silly. If we shared dreams last night you would have known that," Vegeta kissed her earlobe before grabbing some shampoo and starting to clean himself. Bulma followed suit, still very shocked at Vegeta's announcement. Vegeta watched as Bulma said nothing, her hands working slowly as she rubbed at her already very lathered hair. Shaking his head, Vegeta moved forward and took her hand in his, moving them to her sides before moving her under the water. Rubbing as her scalp gently, Vegeta rinsed out the soap, and moved her out of the water again. In a few seconds flat, Vegeta had his own hair done, and had Bulma turned around facing away from him. 

Picking up a sponge, Vegeta started to wash Bulma's back, noticing the bruises were he had held her to him the night before. Concern washing over him, Vegeta ran his finger tips over the bruises lightly, wondering if it hurt her. 

The slight pain from her back brought Bulma out of her trance, making her swat at Vegeta's hands. She was rather surprised when his hands snapped away from her so willingly. Looking at him over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow. 

"I bruised you, why didn't you tell me that I was hurting you last night?" Vegeta asked, planting his fists on his hips. Chuckling lightly, Bulma turned to him and took one of his hands, placing it on her lower stomach. 

"You didn't hurt me, all I felt was pleasure. It may hurt when some one touches it, but you're the only one who touches me, so just as long as you don't touch my back today, I'll be happy and the bruises with be gone by tomorrow," Bulma whispered, leaning up and kissing his cheek. He sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes and letting his senses take over. He knew he wouldn't start to feel the ki's of the little ones inside Bulma for another six to eight days, but it never hurt to try. Not feeling them, Vegeta shook his head a little, and wrapped his arms around Bulma, kissing her forehead and keeping her close as he let the water rush over the both of them. 

*** 

Goten rolled over and closed his eyes, falling back asleep almost instantly. He would sleep for a few more hours before getting up and raiding the kitchen again. He only had twelve more days to go, and he was almost afraid that he wouldn't make it that long. He'd try though, and that's all that matter. 

*** 

Goku looked over the edge of the bed as ChiChi slept. He was sitting Indian Style on the floor next to the bed, his nose resting on the edge of the mattress. He watched with love filled eyes as ChiChi rolled over onto her side, facing him. 

Good morning love, Goku whispered through their bond, smiling as he saw ChiChi's eye flicker for a moment. She'd heard him and would answer. 

What time is it? ChiChi asked through the bond, not opening her eyes, or waking from her blissful sleep. Goku glanced at the clock. It read 5:34. Smirking he relayed the time to ChiChi, hearing a bearly audible groan from her as she remained asleep. Cuddle with me, please, ChiChi whispered, her body reaching for him. Goku crawled into bed and held ChiChi to him, as they continued to talk peacefully through their bond. 

Hey! Hey, wait! Your thought just now, what was it? ChiChi asked, her body still asleep, as well as Goku's. Goku and ChiChi's minds had met once again, as they often had, outside their bodies, and continued to talk as their bodies and their physical brains got rest. 

Oh the thought about what Vegeta was talking about a while back, Goku asked, thinking about scratching the back of his neck, but he had no neck, nor did he have hands to scratch with. Goku could feel ChiChi's surprise, rather then see it. 

What did he mean by that? ChiChi asked, her surprise, fear, hope, and shock all being felt by Goku as well as herself. Goku thought about what Vegeta had said and let ChiChi sort it out. Joy, worry, and fear washed over Goku as ChiChi fingered out what Vegeta had meant by his words. Goku's eye snapped open when the thought entered his mind. Looking down at his mate, he suddenly felt the fear, worry and joy ChiChi had felt wash over him as he saw the troubled look on her face. Slowly moving a single hand, Goku placed it over the spot on ChiChi that caused these feelings, wondering if ChiChi's thoughts were true or not. 

*** 

Trunks yawned and stretched, popping his back and getting out of bed. He and Piccolo had come out of the time chamber last night, after spending a year in that thing. Trunks had long ago, in his view come out of heat, but he knew that Gohan, Goten, his father, and Goku would still be that way, and he was going to stay up at the lookout or at Roshi's until they had finished. Smiling, Trunks pulled his pants over his hips. He was wondering what his mother would have, a boy or a girl. Also thinking about what it would be like to have a younger sibling other then Bra, Trunks ran his hand through his hair, pulling out the knots in it. 

Walking out of his temporary room, Trunks continued to stretch his shoulders. Stepping around the corner, Trunks gasped when he saw Goten standing in the middle of the lookout's court yard. 

"Goten! What are you doing here!? You were supposed to stay in your house until the two weeks was over!" Trunks yelled, stomping forward and planting his hands on his hips. He didn't have a shirt on, nor any shoes. Goten looked him over and raised an eyebrow. Trunks shook his head and grabbed Goten's ear, dragging him toward the time chamber. Growling Trunks pushed Goten into the room. 

"And stay in here until your two weeks is up. Don't go to far from the room you're in, or you'll get lost. So be careful, and have fun," Trunks called before slamming the door on his best friend, trapping him inside the room. 

**AN:** Hey all. I hope this was worth the wait. Everyone tell me what you were for Halloween. You have to, or... I'll wait a whole two update dates, as in I won't update for six weeks. So I had better see what you were for Halloween in every review I get. I know I'm being evil, but I really like being that way. Also if you all think that I'm really being cruel, I am being that way. I'm not very happy right now. My boyfriend is being an @$$. He won't answer any of my calls, and he doesn't seem to want to talk to me. Well I won't rant at all of you, but you're not going to get a 'Next time' I can't think of what I'm going to write. I'VE HUT A WRITERS BLOCK BAD! But you'll see the next chapter in three weeks. :) Bye all. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** A Flickering Flame 

**Chapter Title:** Liver and Spinach Gravy 

**Disclaimer:** Really, I don't own them. I wish I did, but I don't. Anyway, I do own a few of these guys, but not many. 

**AN:** Some one did it. They didn't tell me what they were, but as you can see, it was only one person, so I'll be nice and update today. FYI: My BF's being a lot nicer now. So anyway, on with the story. Oh yeah this is like four days later. 

**Great big thanks to Chibi SumSum and a great big sorry to Sara for not letting her beta.**

**Last Time:** Day three of 'The Chaos of The Saiyan Males'. We find out that Marrons' 17, Bra's 7, and that 18's pregnant again. Gohan and Videl are getting closer and closer by the day. TWINS! YEAH! Bulma's having Twins! Oh yeah Goten got out of his house. If you don't remember it, go back and reread it. 

***Story*** 

Bulma groaned and got to her feet, reaching for her toothbrush. For some reason Vegeta was back to his normal self. She guessed it was that dream he had mentioned before. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't remember if he'd ever had a dream like that. Brushing her teeth, Bulma smiled when she remember when Trunks had walked through the door, his bag slung over his shoulder, Bra under his arm. Dende had contacted her asking her if Trunks would be able to come home. She had informed him that Vegeta was back to normal. 

ChiChi had asked if Trunks had stopped by and talked to Goten, but at that moment Goten had stepped through the door, his arm around Skirt's shoulders. Both of them were laughing their heads off. Goten explained to her what had happened and she and Goku had headed home. Goten was staying with Trunks until his father was back to normal. 

Snickering and spitting, Bulma whipped her mouth, rinsed her toothbrush and put it away. She then turned and walked out of the bathroom. Heading into the hallway, she slammed into a soft wall, and looked up into it's clear blue eyes. Taking a step back, she felt an arm go around her waist, keeping her on her feet. She smiled at Trunks and patted his shoulder. 

"Sorry I ran into you sweetheart," Bulma said, stepping around him and heading down the stairs. "What would you like to eat deary?" Bulma called back over her shoulder. Trunks followed behind her, smiling. 

"Don't know mom, what ever you want I guess," Trunks said, stretching. He'd just come out of the GR after some three hours of heavy fighting with his father. At the moment, Bra was in there with her father, learning how to control Ki and how to fly. He was a very good teacher. She was already able to flout a few inches off the floor. 

"Hmmmm, Liver with Spinach gravy sounds really good right about now," Bulma said, remembering the look on Trunks' and Vegeta's face when she ate it while she was carrying her little girl. Trunks gagged, and shook his head. Bulma laughed out right and shook her head. "Steak and Eggs for you four, and Liver and Spinach for me," Bulma said, looking over her shoulder at Trunks who licked his lips, yet still looked sick, a very funny expression indeed. 

*** 

Hours later, all five of them were sitting at the table, everyone else around it, other then Bra, was looking at Bulma like she was insane, as she ate her own food. Vegeta snickered and shook his head. That was always her favorite food when she was pregnant, if her last two pregnancies were testimony to anything. Not watching her so he wouldn't lose the food he was shoving into his mouth, Vegeta continued to down steak and eggs. Trunks on the other hand was finished, and was staring at his mother with wide eyes, a sick look of his face. Bra was content to glance at her mother once in a while, before looking down and eating her own food. 

"Why are you staring at me Trunks? I told you before hand, that normally I don't like these things, meaning that when I'm carrying, that I'd want to eat as much of it as I can," Bulma said, leaning back and rubbing her firm thin stomach. Closing her eyes, she sighed and licked her lips. Vegeta, now done with his food, got up and started to clear the table (I'm not even going to try and make Vegeta in character, so don't look at me funny because of what I make him do). Bra got up and helped, Trunks still staring at his mother. 

"Boy! Get up and help! Bulma don't even think it, you are going to go and lay down. There's two in there this time, not just one, you need you're rest, now go," Vegeta snarled, putting the handful of dishes into the sink. Trunks got up and helped clear the table as Bulma got to her feet and went into the living room, fuming. She didn't want to do as he said but she knew he was right. She needed lots of rest, sleep, and food. She hated it when he was right. 

*** 

Goku sighed and watched as his wife finished cleaning the kitchen. There was still a week left in his heat, and he knew it. How Vegeta stopped as soon as he did still baffled everyone, other than Bulma and himself of course. Even though ChiChi had a vague idea about what had happened. She was also planning on telling Goku about what had happened, to see if maybe it would happen to him. 

Turning to her husband, ChiChi smiled and went to him, cuddling into Goku's chest, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his waist. Goku held her to him, sitting down on a chair at the table, ChiChi on his lap. ChiChi smiled, and turned in his arms, so that her back was pressed into his chest. Goku looked at the top of her head and raised an eyebrow. Gripping his hands, she moved them so his palms rested against her thin waist. Burying his face into her hair, he closed his eyes and ran his finger tips a crossed her stomach. He knew that she was with child. Even if her KI hadn't changed, her scent had, she had also started eating funky things, and having small bouts with nausea. 

"He had a dream," ChiChi whispered, leaning against him. Goku's eyes snapped open, and he snapped his head back when her hair got in his eyes. 

"Who?" Goku asked, positioning his head to look at her face. ChiChi looked over at him and smiled, laying her hand on his cheek. 

"Vegeta, that's how he came out so soon," ChiChi said, before getting back to her feet and heading to the laundry room. She came out a few moment's later with a basket full of sopping wet clothes. Heading toward the back door, ChiChi hummed a little. Goku held his head for a few seconds, thinking, but that stopped when pain shot through his brain (kidding! Kidding!). Jumping to his feet, he went outside and saw ChiChi rubbing her forehead. Goku shook his head and went back into the house. A few minutes later, he came back out, a glass of water and two Aleve in his large hands. Going to his wife, Goku took her hands and gave her what he had in his hands. She smiled and downed the water and pain killers. Goku smiled, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before taking the glass. ChiChi turned and went back to hanging her laundry. 

*** 

The next week went by rather quickly, and during it, Gohan and Videl were inseparable. He went to work with her, and he made her stay at his Grandfather's. He even started looking around for an apartment of his own. His work wasn't that far away, and he'd be able to fly to work. Although Gohan had had a hard time, he hadn't let his instincts get to him. He had been determined to _not _be with Videl, and with a lot of cold showers and long moments in his own mind, Gohan had made it through his two week cycle. 

"GOHAN! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR WORK! GET YOUR CUTE ASS OUT OF THAT BED!" Videl called from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. Gohan stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom a crossed the hallway. Splashing cold water onto his face, Gohan sighed and about crawled into the shower. 

Ten minutes later, he stepped out of the bathroom in a clean pressed, crisp suit, well about half of it. He didn't have his shirt completely buttoned up, and his coat was slung over his shoulder. Sliding a set of glasses into his shirt pocket, Gohan went into the kitchen to see Videl flipping pancakes into the air and catching them on a plate behind her back. Gohan snickered and went up behind her, kissing her on the cheek and taking the plate. He sat down at the table, and looked at the tie laying on it, and groaned. How he hated the things. He shook his head, and went to eating. He wouldn't eat much in the morning, but he'd have to take the lunch he'd made the night before. But he didn't mind. Videl smiled and shook her head. Finished making her breakfast and sat down a crossed from Gohan. For some reason she trusted him more then she had ever trusted anyone else in her life. 

'It could have something to do with the bite scars we both have, but I wouldn't know,' Videl smiled and looked up at Gohan. 

"I'd best be going dear, or I _will _late for work," Gohan whispered, standing and downing his juice. Videl snapped to her feet and started to button up his shirt. Gohan smiled and stood still, running his hands from her wrists to her elbows and back up. Videl giggled and reach over, picking up his tie and tied it. Gohan groaned, but didn't complain. Leaning down he kissed her forehead and pulled his coat on. Running out the door, he grabbed his suitcase. Videl smiled and closed her eyes, running her hands over her wrists and forearms. They were still tingling. 

**AN: **Alrightly. All done. That's it for this one. Thanks for all of the reviews and thanks to those of you out there who asked for tips. I'll be starting on that here in a few weeks I guess. But not at the moment. You'll be seeing it up soon enough. Well that's all for now. 

TTFN 

ArchAngelStar 

PS: Yeah I got it out on time! 


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** A Flickering Flame 

**Chapter Title:** 6) Sharpener 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DragonBallZ, I do own this story though, even though I'm making no money from it. I own all of the original characters, well all of them but Veto. He owns himself. Oh and the lyrics belong to Nickleback. Anyway. Whatever 

**AN:** Ya'll glad I got that last chapter out on time? Well I hope you are. Anyway I'm starting an Undate List. If you want on it. Send me an e-mail at heartbrokenstar01@hotmail.com that contains nothing but the title of the story you want to be added to. I'll reply to the e-mail telling you that yes I'll add you to the list. This is in my bio folks. Go read that and then e-mail me. Anyway, on with the story. 

***Story*** 

Videl sat on the couch, staring blankly into space. How could this happen? How could all of what happened, happen? How could Sharpener ended like he had? Yeah she knew that it hadn't been Sharpener that had tried to kill her and Gohan, but... How could he have let his brother do such a thing? 

Jumping to her feet, she ran into the kitchen and grabbed the cordless, dialing the prison's number and again and sitting down on the table top. She still hadn't changed sense making breakfast, so she was still in the sheer nightie under a robe with an apron over that top of that. Her long thin legs kicked slightly as she leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. Taking a deep breath as someone picked up the phone, Videl let it out silently and steeled herself. 

"East Capital city jail? How can I help you?" A male voice came over the line and Videl had to take another deep breath. 

"Hi, this is Kana Chung. Can I talk to Sharpener (If I've said Sharpener's last name before and this isn't it. Sorry. Tell me so in a review and I'll fix it)?" Videl said, knowing that the guard would believe her if she pretended to be Sharpener's mother. 

"Hold on a sec. He's in the yard," a really, really old annoying song came over the line, and Videl had to sigh. She sat the table and took a deep breath, looking at the floor. She was about to start cursing when she heard the song stop. "Here he is. You have three minutes," The guards voice said, making Videl scowl. 

"Mom, what do you want?" Sharpener's voice came over the line. Videl shook her head and chuckled. 

"It's not Kana. It's Videl. I just thought that maybe you'd like to know that your brother's little attempt at killing me failed. I'm still breathing, and I remember everything," Videl said, listening to Sharpener's gasp. 

"No... No. Man that fucking asshole. He knew what the deal was," Sharpener whispered, causing Videl to jerk the phone away from her ear. Tears welled up in her eyes as Sharpener's words echoed through her head. So he had known, he'd even been the one to suggest the idea. 

"So, I guess Gohan's thoughts about you are right. You are a fuck face. You told you brother to get revenge against us, so he came and tried to kill Gohan and me. You asshole, I was going to marry him. But no, we lost seven years with each other, and we'll never get that back. Well than, just to spite you, I'll ask Gohan to marry me this time. And you know something. I never liked you, and the answer to the question you kept asking will always be no," Videl hissed into the phone, hanging up the phone. An evil smile spread a crossed Videl's face as she nodded and hopped off the table, heading for her room. She had some ring shopping to do. 

*** 

ChiChi walked through the rows and rows of baby clothes. It was a girl. She'd found that out by the dream she'd had the night before. Smiling broadly and laying her hand over her lower abdomen, ChiChi looked at the frilly little dresses on one of the racks. Poor Goku was being dragged along behind her, his arms full of bags from both ChiChi and Bulma. 

Bulma was shopping for two this time, not one, so most of the bags were hers. Vegeta hadn't told her what the twins were, so she was looking at outfits that were meant for boys. But ChiChi had learned with Bra that guys clothes went both ways. Vegeta had told them that he had some of his own shopping to do, so he had disappeared some hours ago. 

"Hey ChiChi look at this, isn't it sooooo cute?" Bulma asked, handing ChiChi the pair of overalls with a pure red shirt. Glancing at the outfit Bulma was wairing, overalls and a red shirt, ChiChi smiled and nodded. She knew that red went with both blue, lavender, teal, and black. So the child would no doubt look great in it. Bulma smiled and dropped it into the basket on her arm. 

ChiChi dismissed the frilly dresses and went to another rack. Goku, not noticing that ChiChi had moved, looked down at an outfit that had caught his eye. Setting the bags down at his feet, he pulled the outfit off the rake gently, holding it in his hands like it was made of paper. Smiling down at the plain, yet pretty dress in his hands, Goku laid it over his shoulder and picked the bags back up, looking around for his wife and going to her side. 

"Dear, could you grab the dress off my shoulder," Goku asked, bending down a little. ChiChi took the dress and looked at it, smiling up at Goku. "I like it, can we get it?" Goku asked, wanting to touch ChiChi but couldn't because of the heavy load of bags. ChiChi nodded and slid it into the basket on her own arm. 

"You know that you can help me pick out clothes for the baby. Just no training set," ChiChi smiled at her own joke, yet Goku looked happy. 

"I'm all done. Hey Goku, I'll take my bags now," Bulma said, taking the bags from one of Goku's hands. Turning to the check out isle, Bulma walked toward it. Goku smiled and laid his hand on his wife's shoulder as she continued to look at the clothes. 

Bulma had just finished buying her purchases when she noticed that for some time she'd felt like someone was watching her. Looking to her left as the cashier swiped her credit card. Standing just outside the store was Vegeta, decked out in a muscle shirt, and lose slacks. He had two bags slung over his shoulder, his other hand buried in his pocket. Bulma smiled as they met eyes, his burning into her. The cashier's cheery voice snapped her away from her husband. 

"Oh my god, look at that man. The one in the cream muscle shirt and lose black pants. My he looks so evil, but at the same time, nummy," The teenager behind the counter said, pointing at Vegeta, a giggly smile on her face. Bulma glanced at her husband and smiled. 

"He is nummy. He's also mine. But I don't mind if you look. He won't let you touch that's for sure," Bulma told the teenager, taking her credit card from the gawking teenager and turned to Vegeta. Walking to him, a breezy smile on her face. Reaching he, she glanced back at the teenager. "Can I do something without you getting mad at me? You know, mark my territory?" Bulma asked Vegeta, still looking at the teenager. Vegeta followed her gaze, making eye contact with a short dirty dish water blonde behind the counter of the store Bulma had just exited. 

"Mark your territory?" Vegeta asked, still looking into the teenager's eyes. Bulma smiled and nodded. 

"She said you looked nummy. And she seemed like she didn't quite believe me when I told her that you were mine," Bulma said, looking up at him. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow before nodding. Smiled, she set her bags on the floor at their feet, before glancing at the teenager, making eye contact. Raising her eyebrows in a swift movement, Bulma silently told the girl to 'watch this'. Without warning, Bulma cupped the back of Vegeta's head, pulling him down so their lips met in a steamy, passionate kiss. Bulma slid her other arm around Vegeta's neck as he wrapped his arms around her back and waist, pulling her soft curvaceous body against his soft, yet hard one. 

Vegeta pulled away when he heard whistles and cat calls all around him. Looking around, both he and Bulma noticed that they had drawn a crowd with Bulma's little act of marking. Smiling, Bulma turned to the crowd and dipped into a graceful curtsy. Turning to the teenager, Bulma shot her a look that said 'told ya so.' Vegeta smiled, picking up Bulma's bags and fell into step next to Goku, his arm wrapped around Bulma's shoulders. 

*** 

Gohan stepped into his grandfather's house, setting his briefcase down on the floor, and heading toward were he felt Videl's ki was. He ended up standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking right at Videl's butt. She was in a pair of blue jean shorts and a half tank top. Clipped to the pocket of her shorts was a tape player, and she had head phones on. Gohan smiled when he heard her start to sing along. She was on her hands and knee's, mopping the floor. 

"This is how you remind me, Of what I really am, This is how you remind me, Of what I really am, It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story, This time I'm mistaken, For handing you a heart worth breakin', I've been wrong, I've been down, Been to the bottom of every bottle, These five words in my head, Scream "Are we having fun yet?", Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no," the words rolled off her lips as she bopped to the music. Gohan reached down, pulling off his shoes and socks. Peeling off his coat and tie he dropped all three things onto the floor and stepped onto the floor, going over to his mate and dropping to his knees behind her, laying his hands on her hips. He swayed his hips along with hers for the spilt second before she ripped her head phones off and wiped around to face him. Sighing when she saw who it was, she put her head phones back on and went back to mopping the floor. Gohan got to his feet and walked into the living room, looking at the T.V. Gohan wondered what was on. Shaking his head at the thought of watching another screen for any longer. He'd been staring at a screen all day long, and his eyes hurt. 

"Maybe I'll work out," Gohan said to himself heading upstairs to change into his training outfit. Stepping under the hot stream of water, taking a deep breath. Tilting his face into the water, Gohan let the water wash away all of his worries. He was just rinsing out his hair when the water went suddenly very cold. Screaming, Gohan shot straight up, pulling his legs up under him and glaring down at the cold water running from the fosit. He waited a few seconds before dipping his toe into the water. It was hot again. Growling, Gohan dropped back down onto the floor, letting the once again hot water flow over him. 

Videl looked up at the doorway to see Gohan standing there with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Videl's eyes went wide as she saw the angry look on his face. 

"What is it beloved?" Videl asked, setting her hands on her knees. She was a little worried as to why he looked so mad. 

"Who turned on the hot water a few minutes ago?" Gohan asked, trying to hold the towel around his waist. Videl's eyes went wide and for a secant she seemed a little scared. 

"I did sorry. Were you in the shower?" Videl asked when she found her voice again. Gohan nodded before turning on his heel and heading back up stairs. Videl smiled, and got up, heading after Gohan. Standing just inside his room, Videl watched as he dropped his towel and opening his top drawer of his dresser. Despite feeling worried and drawn out, Videl felt herself get excited as she watched him pull on his boxers. Moving forward with surprising speed, she stopped him from pulling on his Gi pants. Gohan looked confusedly down at her only to see her pulling her tank top over her head. Tossing the shirt onto the floor, Videl rocked onto her tip toes and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Gohan, very surprised that she'd be so forward, didn't however pull away from her. In fact he wrapped her up in his arms, letting his jaw relax enough to let her tongue slip between his teeth. 

Moving them to the bed, Videl sat down on it, pulling Gohan down onto of her. With a deft flick of his wrist, Gohan had Videl's shorts undone and was pushing them down her hips. Pulling away from the kiss, Videl kissed along his jaw and neck. Gohan smiled, tossing her shorts onto the floor, and leaned down, flicking his tongue over her nipple through the flimsy fabric of her bra. Videl arched her back into his touch, running her hands over his broad shoulders. She gasped and cursed when Gohan gripped her bra with his teeth and ripped it off. She thumped him on the shoulder and glared at him when he glanced up at her. He shrugged and dipped his head, capturing a dusky pink peak in his mouth. She gasped again, and without thinking shoved her hand between them, and under the waistband of his boxers to wrap her hand around his stiffening member. With a groan, Gohan's hand followed hers to push her thong underwear to the side, his strong fingers spreading her folds and running over her cilt. She gasped and ran her hand over the muscle in her hand. 

Massaging his member until it throbbed in her hand, Videl bucked her hips up as Gohan's finger slid between her folds and into her. Suddenly removing her hand, she opened Gohan's fly, freeing his straining erection. Gohan looked at her, and wondered what she was trying to ask him to do. Gripping his wrist, she removed his hand and wrapped her legs around his waist. Gohan got the picture, and captured her lips in a steamy kiss as he sank inside of her. 

AN: So, isn't that what started all of this? Well anyway, that's the end of this chappie. Hope you liked it. I had soooo much fun writing this one, and it got way out of my hands. If you want the extended version of this lemon, you're going to have to find it on my home page. It won't be up anytime soon, but it will be up sooner or later. Oh well. That's all for now. 

TTFN 

ArchAngelStar 


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:**A Flickering Flame****

**Chapter Title:** 7) Trouble****

**Disclaimer:** Own I not DBZ. Own I do original characters all. Himself Veto owns. (I was watching Star Wars, sorry.) ****

**AN:** I'M BACK!****

**Last Time:** Gohan and Videl get pelvic, and she tells Sharpener that they're still alive.... If you don't remember, go and read it again. 

***Story*** 

Videl smiled, laying with her head in the crook of Gohan's arm, running her finger down his chest. Gohan, being half asleep was purring loudly, feeling very content, even if he'd just had the best workout of his life. She snickered and pushed herself up to look down at him, her smile fading. Leaning down, Videl pressed her lips lightly to his temple before whispering into his ear, knowing that he'd get mad about what she'd done. 

"I talked to Sharpener. He knows we're still alive," her words brought Gohan out of his after sex-daze. He gently pushed her away and sat up, clamping a tight fist around the anger that was running through him. He would not let it consume him. Pushing himself out of bed, he picked up his boxers, and pulled them on. Heading over to the dresser, he pulled on his gi pants and tied his belt. Suddenly, his head dropped and a growl rose in his chest. 

"What we just did, did you do it because you thought that maybe I wouldn't be mad at you for giving that little fact back to Sharpener?" Gohan asked, his voice cold. Videl gasped, and shook her head. 

"No... No, never," Videl said, shocked that he'd say such a thing. She couldn't believe it. 

"Then why tell me? Why tell me that you had told our worst enemy, the one that made us lose our first child, that he'd failed, and we still lived?" Gohan asked, turning to look at her, his eyes filled with the anger he had a tight grip on. He was determined not to blow up at her. Yet, even seeing the pain and regret in her eyes, he couldn't douse the fire of the rage he felt growing hotter and hotter by the moment. 

"I had to tell you, I had to. I didn't think you'd like to have found out by yourself, when he showed up at the door," Videl said, still feeling rather afraid of her 'mate'. Gohan shook his head. 

"Remember his sentence, no chance of parol, or bail," Gohan said, rolling his eyes as he pulled on his blue under shirt. Videl closed her eyes, the black depths filling with tears. 

"I called his lawyer as well, explained the situation. He told me something, they appealed the sentence, they won, the 'no parol, no bail' thing was dropped, Sharpener's getting out on parol, for good behavior, it was confirmed today just before I called. He was packing when I called. There's no way around it, Gohan, he's out, He's free, able to come after me, and you and your family. I.... shouldn't have told him, and I know that now, but I had to talk to him. I HAD to, I'm sorry," Videl whispered, closing her eyes and hanging her head. Gohan was about to reply with something mean, when the phone rang. He went to it and picked it up, thankful for a distraction from the pain on Videl's face. But what he heard didn't help him at all. 

"MushI Mushi, Son Gohan speaking," his eyes were closed, and he was taking slow, even breaths. But he almost exploded when he heard the person on the other line. 

"You had better get you and your family somewhere where I can't get to them, because I WILL get my beloved Videl back, Saiyan," Sharpener's voice was cold, and the line went dead before Gohan could reply. 

"Who was it? Gohan?" Videl asked, getting to her feet and wrapping the sheet around herself. She watched as Gohan's hand tightened around the phone, the plastic creaking for a moment before it broke and fell to the floor. "Gohan?" Videl asked again, going forward and laying her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, his eyes pure white with fury. 

"It was Sharpener. He's going after my family, and me. He swears he'll take what's mine from me," the ice in his voice sent chills down Videl's back. 

AN: Hey, sorry about the time and all, and it being a really short chapter and all. But after I got back from MO my computer stopped working, well the cord anyway, so I got stuck waiting three weeks to get it back. This was the only time I was able to work on it, and I really wanted to get it up so.... Here it is. Sorry about any grammar, or misspelled words, I didn't proof it. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** A Flickering Flame****

**Chapter Title:** Moving Apart****

**Disclaimer:** *Enter Witty Disclaimer Here*****

**AN:** Hello! Hello! I'm starting my schedule again. Three weeks people. You know the drill.****

**Last Time:** Videl tell Gohan about talking to Sharpener, and we find out that Sharpener's getting out of jail. 

**Story** 

"Mom! Goten! Dad! MOM! GOTEN! DAD!" Gohan screamed as he landed on his front lawn, Videl on his back. She slid off and stood back. The only reason she was even there was because Gohan knew that Sharpener was after her. She knew that he would have left her at his Grandfather's house if he hadn't known that. He was very much angry at her. So angry that when she'd asked him to repeat when he'd said, he'd gone to Super Saiyan and had yelled at her. 

ChiChi appeared from inside the house at the same moment Goku and Goten ran from behind the house. All three where saying the same thing. "What's wrong?" Gohan looked into each of their eyes with his teal ones. He couldn't calm down enough to go back to normal. So Videl had been forced to ride on the back of a very bronzed off Super Saiyan. 

"Pack your things. I need to get up all up to the lookout," Gohan said, his voice low and angry. Goku looked between Videl and Gohan for a second before cocking his head to the side. 

"What happened?" Goku asked. Gohan growled and pointed at Videl. 

"This incompetent whelp over here called Sharpener and told him he failed, and that his brother died in vain. Right after which she found out he appealed the case, and won because they couldn't find us to testify again. So now he's out on parol. And he's coming after my family," Gohan snarled out through gritted teeth. Videl suddenly looked angry. 

"Don't you insult me," Videl said, going over in front of him. He turned to her and leaned down into her face. 

"You are my mate, I can do what ever I want to, to you. And you will obey me. You didn't, and now I have to hide my family while I go and find that fuck face and kill him for real this time," Gohan hissed, turned back to his family. 

"You never told me not to talk to him," Videl replied, planting her hands on her hips. 

"You should have known," Gohan replied turning back to her. ChiChi and Goten looked on as Goku moved forward, knowing what would happen if Videl replied to that. He'd stop it one way or another. 

"Well, _excuse _me if I can't read you mind!" Videl snipped, rolling her eyes. Gohan snarled, took one step toward her and raised his hand to backhand her. Just before the blow fell, Goku grabbed Gohan's hand and pushed his away from a very frightened Videl. Gohan looked up from the ground to find his Dad in Super Saiyan standing over him, anger on his face. Behind him ChiChi held Videl tight, looking at her son with concern. 

"_Never _raise your hand to a woman. You know better," Go stated, his arms crossed over his chest. Gohan looked up into his father's eyes and something inside of him snapped. He turned onto his stomach and jumped to his feet, looked over his shoulder at his family and shook his head. 

"I'm going to go and get the Briefs up to the lookout. Grandpa's already on his way up there. I'll meet you there," Gohan said, and took off, leaving a crying Videl, and three other very worried people. 

*** 

Bulma hummed gently as she walked through the garden, looking for just the right rose blooms for the vase on her dresser. She'd picked up the habit when she was pregnant with Trunks, and now her mind associated it with her condition. She looked for just the right size, shape, and kind of baby blue, white, and orange blooms. If she picked the wrong kind, both her and Vegeta'd wake up in the middle of the night sneezing. So she was very careful when she selected the blooms. 

She snickered as she felt Vegeta's following her every move from his place in the yard. Normally he would have been in the GR. But today he felt the need to watch her. He hadn't been around much when she carried Trunks, or Bra. So now he was going to keep her within sight, if not hearing range. Bulma glanced over and met his eyes before he could look away. She ran her tongue over her lips, before blowing him a kiss. A blush rose in cheeks as he smirked at her. She giggled lightly before turning from him and going back to her flowers. 

Trunks looked out the window of his office and sighed. He liked summer vacation most of the time, but right now, with the whole having nothing to do, he was starting to hate summer va-ca. He was so zoned that he didn't even hear anyone came into the room. He noticed though, when arms were slipped around his waist from behind, and a head was rested on his shoulder. With a small sniff, he knew it was Rachel. He laid his head against hers and his hands ontop of her own. They staid like that for about a half a second before Trunks pulled her around him and dumped her into his lap. He kissed the top of her head and gathered as much of her up in his arms as he could. She smiled and leaned against him, closing her eyes. He closed his eyes as well, a smile gracing his lips. He'd missed her. She'd been at her father's for most of the past month. So she'd been away when he'd gone into the time chamber. So now, she wasn't a year older than him. They were the same age. 

The two of them were almost asleep when the door opened again and Skirt and the rest of the gang came in. They whistled at the couple, who didn't pay them any attention, other than to peak at them from half hooded eyes. 

"So where's G-man?" Squish asked, his arm wrapped around Kana's shoulders. Trunks looked at the two other couples, and then the twins and smiled. He was glad that Squish and Kana finally got together. They'd been teasing and joking about it for years. But he could tell they liked each other. He was also very much glad that Crunch and Shirt had staid together for so long. Three years was a long time for the two of them. The twins on the other hand where a constant source for confusion to him. Skirt, Goten's girlfriend and her brother Splat where very much opposite from one another, but they looked exactly the same, if not that one was boy and the other was a girl. They both loved the same shows, and they dress in similar styles. But other than that, they were nothing alike. 

Trunks smiled at them, still holding Rachel to him. He truly did love her. She loved him. It all worked out. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Trunks asked, closing his eyes again. 

"Not a lot goin' down. Other than a guy that looks just like Gohan, but with gold hair and green eyes just landed in the rose garden, and the three of them, your dad, mom and he are talking," Splat said, pointing out the window. Trunks looked over there and his eyes went wide. Gohan looked pissed. 'What's Gohan doing here at this hour?' Trunks asked, glancing at the clock to see that it was around 6:30 in the afternoon, and the sun was starting to go down. Just as he was about to shrug and turn back to his friend, Vegeta turned to him and motioned for him to come on. 

An: Well, that's that. Hope you liked it. I had fun with it. And Yes I purposefully threw Gohan out of character. Well. That's all. 

**Next Time:** the whole gang, (Kana, Crunch, Splat, Squish, Skirt, Shirt, Rachel, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan) get packed and head up to the lookout. And we look in on Sharpener. 


	10. Chapter 9

**Title:** A Flickering Flame 

**Chapter Title:** Settling in at the Lookout 

**Disclaimer:** Fundamation owns all but what's mine. 

**AN: ** I've returned. And here is the next chappie. Sorry about the shortness, but I was struggling through the end of school, and a boyfriend, and a few other things. I'm back though. So... Here's the next chapter. 

***Story*** 

The entire group in Trunks' office stepped out of the house and into the dazzling sunset. But the flame and ice splashed sky was ignored as the group made their way over to Bulma, Vegeta, and the still Super Saiyan Gohan. 

"What's up Gohan?" Rachel asked, her arm around Trunks' waist, her hand in his pocket. Skirt, Splat, Shirt, Squish, Crunch, and Kana had separated from their couple standing and where walking behind Trunks and Rachel, wide eyed, and slack jawed at what Rachel had called the golden haired guy. 

"Sharpener's out of jail, and has threatened to go after Gohan's friends and family if he doesn't leave Videl to him," Bulma filled in, her flowers still held in her arms, Vegeta's tail wound tightly around her ankle. He hadn't meant for it to be there, but it had happened instinctively. Vegeta was shorter than everyone here but Bulma yeah, but somehow he was still able to appear to be looking down his nose at everyone. His arms were crossed over his broad chest, and his feet were shoulder width apart. 

"But doesn't Sharpener think Gohan and Videl are dead?" Trunks asked, looking between the three in front of him. Gohan's growl was unexpected, so much so that Kana screamed and jumped back while the others simply stepped back. 

"Videl called Sharpener and told him that they were still alive without her knowing that he was getting out on parol," Bulma filled in, looking worriedly at Gohan. 

"So, we're going up to the lookout until Gohan's killed, or deterred Sharpener?" Trunks' question was more of a statement. The other three nodded. "So, you guys want to join us? It's really cool up there," Trunks said, turning to the other six. They all nodded, matching grins on their faces 

~*~*~ 

Three hours passed, the clock slowly ticking from 6:30 to 9:30 in the evening. By then everyone was arriving at the lookout. When they did show themselves Mr. PoPo showed them to their rooms, and let them settle in. The last to arrive were the 14 from Capsule Corp. In all when everyone had arrived there was 30 people up at the lookout, not including Tein and Chosu. 

When the large Capsule Plane landed and everyone had filed out, two of them were caught into the arms of the one that loved them. Gohan looked down at the still very shaken Videl as she buried her face into his chest, her arms tight around his waist. He was still mad at her, but he was finally starting to calm down. As he wrapped his arms around her as well, his hair fell down into his eyes, turning back to it's normal black. His eyes returned to their normal black. He buried his face in her long black hair. A soft 'I'm sorry,' carried from his lips, as he breathed in her soft scent. 

Goten was at the moment caught up in a deep kiss with Skirt. They were wrapped tight around each other, not wanting to let the other go. Bra, who was standing next to her mother and father, rolled her eyes at her 'uncle' and reached up for her father. Vegeta picked his little girl up and held her in one arm, his other hanging limply down his side. He looked at Mr. PoPo as the small black man came up to him. 

"I'll take you to your room," he said before heading away from the group. Vegeta followed, Bra still sitting on his arm. Bulma went after them, dumping Vegeta with a couple of the bags. He took them and the small family went on to their room. After a few minutes of walking they came to a suite. When Mr. PoPo opened the door, Bulma's breath caught in her throat. There was a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room, with a curtain around it. To the left was an open door, in which stood a smaller version of the bed. To the right was another open down, behind which was the most beautiful nursery Bulma had ever seen. Two large oak cribs stood in the room, along with a hand crafted rocking chair. There was also a changing table and a dresser. Vegeta let Bra down, and watched as she ran into the room to the left. He heard giggling, and when he looked he saw his little princess was bouncing on the bed. Bulma moved into the room and sat her bags on the floor next to the huge dresser. 

"I knew not how long you were to stay, so I gave each of the expectant rooms connected with a smaller nursery. I am in the middle of finishing the larger playroom in a lower level. It should be done soon," Mr. PoPo said while bowing out of the room. The deep burgundy, gold and silvers in the room brought Vegeta back to his old room on his home planet. He liked this room. 

~*~*~ 

Gohan looked around his and Videl's room and smiled. It looked just like Bulma and Vegeta's, but the colors where a deep red, a light baby blue and a dark forest green. He really liked it. All of the room where the same, other than Gohan, Videl, and the other unmarried couples did not have nurseries attached to them. 

The sun set as the guests started to pack. It was going to be a long day ahead. And they needed a god night's 

sleep. 

An: Sorry about how short it is, and how long it took to get up, but I couldn't get through it. I was having a lot of trouble. 


	11. Chapter 10

****

Title: A Flickering Flame 

****

Chapter Title: War Counsel 

****

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own any of these characters or places. Splat, Skirt, Squish, Kana, Rachel, Shirt, and Crunch are all mine. 

****

AN: Hey a people, I have this one done and ready to go a lot sooner than I thought I would. Hope you like it. Have fun and don't forget to review. 

***Story*** 

The act of awakening came slowly for Videl, her body didn't want to wake. So much had happened to her in the past seven years, that the chance to truly sleep peacefully didn't come as often as she wished it would. Now with the chance to, she didn't want it to end. When she finally woke, she was pressed tightly into the chest of her mate, his smell surrounding her. She felt warm and safe in his arms, his breath stirring her already rampid hair. At the moment between awakening and remembering the past, Videl felt that life couldn't get any better. She was loved, and she loved. But then her memories returned and a sense of heavy foreboding pulled her gently from Gohan's arms. Trying not to wake him, she slid from the large bed, pulling her robe over her bear shoulders as she pad quietly into the bathroom. 

Gohan sat up as soon as the light flicked on, but was blocked from view of his mate when the door closed. Flopping back down, he slid his hands under his head and looked up at the gauzy canopy that stretched between the four posts of their bed. His mind was busy with things that had to be done. Protect his friends and family, get Sharpener off their backs, and get them all back home. Three things, that were easier thought then done. How was he going to get Sharpener off their backs without killing him? If he had to, would he be able to kill Sharpener? If he did kill Sharpener, how would it affect him, Videl and the rest of the Z gang? These were questions and doubts that plaid through Gohan's head while Videl was in the bathroom. They disappeared though when she returned. Crawling back into bed, she cuddled close to Gohan, his arms wrapping around her in caveman possessiveness. 

~*~*~ 

Trunks sat up in bed looking around at his friends. The whole gang had been put on one large barracks type room. With Squish, Crunch and Splat snoring he was surprised that any of the other's were asleep. Sighing he laid his head on his drawn up knees and tried hard to block out the large warthog wars going on in the three beds next to him. He didn't hear the soft falls of bear feet as they moved to his bed over the loud snoring but, he did feel it when Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and shifted so that they were laying on the bed, Trunks melted against her back. They really did love each other. 

He knew by morning that all of the couples in the room would be in the same beds, they always were when they had sleep overs. 

~*~*~ 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray," Bulma woke near dawn with Vegeta's head resting on her still firm stomach, softly singing a song that he would deny knowing the words to. He used to sing it to Bra when she was a baby, and now here he was singing it to the twins inside of Bulma. Bulma snickered and ran her hand through Vegeta's hair. He looked at her, love in his coal black eyes. She returned the look and motioned for him to continue on with his singing. 

She'd missed having him around when she was with Trunks, and Bra. He'd been training a lot then. Now though, he'd promised her he'd stay close to her, as much as possible. He was proud of Trunks, and the way they had raised him, he loved Bra much to much for his own pride to allow, and he knew that it would be the same with the two little ones inside his mate. He'd helped make these two, and he was for once more happy about it then Bulma was. Bulma hadn't planned on getting pregnant again, but she was surprisingly happy about it, even more so with Vegeta being so considerate of her while she was. 

~*~*~ 

ChiChi leaned over Goku looking at the clock on the other side of him. Seeing the time she tired to pull herself out of his arms, but knew that her attempts would be to no avail. It was 8:00 am, time to make breakfast, but as always she couldn't get out of Goku's arms. 

Goku? Goku... It's time to get up, either that or let me go, I need to make breakfast, ChiChi whispered through their bond, hoping that he would at least let her go. He pulled her closer. 

We're not at home, Mr. PoPo will make breakfast, you don't have to get out of bed. Go back to sleep, you both need the extra rest, Goku replied. ChiChi sighed, remembering and went back to sleep for a little while longer. 

~*~*~ 

It was around noon when everyone gathered outside on the steps. All of the couples were together, the female sitting on the males laps. All of the married couples had children on the way. With Marron, Bra, and Splat off to one side. Piccolo, and Dende were helping to clean up the tornado zone that was the dining room after six saiyans ate there. The meeting would start as soon as Dende and Piccolo joined them. 

"I really should have known, I'm so sorry," Videl whispered, her face buried in Gohan's chest. He nodded awkwardly, doing in part to her face being where it was. 

"You don't need to apologize, I should. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have yelled at you, let alone try to hit you," Gohan replied to her, pulling her tighter into his arms. "Thank you for stopping me Dad, I don't know what I'd of done with out you there," Gohan called to his father, who was sitting a few yards away, ChiChi curled up asleep in his lap. He seemed to be meditating, but Gohan heard his soft, "You're welcome, and let's hope we never find out." Gohan nodded in agreement and was about to talk to Videl a little more with Piccolo and Dende turned the corner. 

"Let's get this over with, I'd like to get away from so many hormonal females as soon as possible," Splat complained loudly, receiving glares from all of the females around, and sending the three pregnant ones into tears, which earned him glares from their men, as well as two growls. Piccolo laughed outright at the look on Splat's face after all of this pasted. There was still three silently sobbing women, two flustered men, trying to calm them down and one very angry Prince, letting Bulma snuggle to him. 

"At the moment, what we know is that Sharpener was released from jail yesterday, he knows that Videl and Gohan are alive, meaning he failed at what he wanted to do, free Videl for himself or kill her so no one else can have her, but he killed his brother instead. He's going to be very angry and is going to do what he wanted to in the first place, kill Videl, or have her for himself. Now, seeing as we are all up here, Sharpener can not harm us, but that only works until we go back home," Trunks said, over the top of Rachel's head, who was asleep in his lap. 

"So, we have to either kill or deter Sharpener," Goten said, pushing Skirt up to her feet. She popped her back and headed off toward the bathroom. She wasn't a fighter, so she didn't need to be involved in this discussion. Goten watched her, smiling at her elbow length new growth green hair as it swished behind her. He knew her eyes were a much darker color green, yet her favorite color to wair and anyway was yellow. It went so well with green. Glancing at her twin, he saw the light yellow hair, and dark gold colored eyes. Looking at Shirt, he saw the bronze hair and knew that Crunch was looking into a pair of Aqua Marina eyes. Before he and Skirt got together, he had always wished to run his hands through her shoulder length hair, but was now glad that he had Skirt and Crunch was stuck with the temperamental, yet very sweet Shirt. Looking over at Squish, he smiled at the tall women lounged in his lap. He had been shocked when she had put the red stripes in her pure white hair. But that's what had Squish giving in and going for her. That and her robins egg blue eyes. Kana had gone for Squish because of his deep rich voice, and sweet tender attitude. Not to mention his Sky blue eyes and lavender eyes. Crunch was the by far the weirdest looking in the group. He kept his silver hair in an elbow long mohawk, which set off his blue/grey eyes. Looking at his best friend, he was not surprised to find a black and purple striped head resting in the crook of his neck, her granny apple green eyes closed, fast asleep. 

His friends were unbelievable, and he loved them all, would even give up his life for any of them (Okay, ladies and germs ((jk)) I'm heading to bed. I'll work more tomorrow. It's 1:40 am. Goodnight. Morning, well afternoon, it's 12:51, and I'm back). They were a part of this large family, and yes all of them were like a family. He knew that if anything happened to the parents of any of the children, they'd be taken care of. 

"Gohan, do you want help, or are you going to do this on your own?" Goku asked, looking his son in the eye. Gohan sighed, running his hand over Videl's hair, before nodding. 

"I'll try to deter him, along at first. If that doesn't work, I'll come get someone who will help deter him. If that doesn't work, I might need help killing him. I won't let him get to my family, or friends, let alone _my_ mate," Gohan growled out, holding Videl closer to him. He'd lost her for seven years, he wasn't going to lose her again. 

"We won't let him get to her Gohan, we won't," Bulma said from her place on Vegeta's lap. She had her arms around his waist, her head against his shoulder. He had his arms hanging at his sides, but he seemed to be okay with her clinging to him. Gohan nodded, looking at the rest of them. 

"Sharpener going after Videl is like him going after anyone of our mates, we won't let him get her," Trunks said what everyone was thinking. All of the others pulled their mates closer, a look of possession on all of the males faces. Splat looked around, rather surprised at how much all of them love the other half of them. He was looking forward to finding the one he would love. 

~*~*~ 

Sharpener smiled as he looked around his room. He was back in his home, out of jail, and now he would have his love back. He'd have her, or he'd make sure no one else would. Videl was too good for that freak Gohan. So there was only one way to get her back. Kill Gohan. It really was going to be fun. 

****

AN: I don't know if that last paragraph made sense, sorry if it didn't. My brain has officially shut down at the moment. I got this one up pretty early. And it came easier than most other ones. Don't know why. Could be the fact that not a lot of it was action, just talking and stuff. Oh well. See ya next time. 

ArchAngelStar 

(2020 words! Yeah for me!) 


	12. Chapter 11

Bulma sat up in bed suddenly, but was forced back down onto her back by the strong wave of dizziness. Shaking her head a little, she tried to sit up, but couldn't. It hurt, a lot. She was breathing hard, but couldn't breathe. Reaching toward Vegeta, she found him gone. This time, a whimper escaped her lips when she tried to sit up. It hurt, almost too much to think. She had to find Vegeta, she didn't know why, but he could help. He'd know what to do. She was able to swing her legs out of bed, but only made it to sitting on the edge of the bed before Vegeta came back into the room, looking about ready to fall asleep again. Without thinking she looked over at the clock on the wall, to find it to be 3:37am. Gritting her teeth she looked at the totally worn out Vegeta, then sighed.  
  
"What are you doing awake? You should be asleep," Vegeta asked, looking at her through blurry eyes. Bulma took a deep breath before lying through her teeth to Vegeta.  
  
"I've gotta pee, it's just taking me a couple of minutes to get out of bed," well it was a half truth. It was taking a lot to get up out of bed. The way she said it, avoiding his eyes, Vegeta knew she was lying. And if she was lying to him, then it had to be pretty bad.   
  
"You're lying, what's wrong?" Vegeta said, suddenly wide-awake. He sniffed the air and smelled it. There were lives letting go. She was having a miscarriage. "Shit," Vegeta answered himself, before going to his wife and picking her up. He only knew one way to stop this, Dende. He could heal, meaning he could save the babies.   
  
Within a few seconds Vegeta was standing outside Dende's room, about to knock when the door opened, and Dende moved to the side, letting Vegeta in. He didn't ask how the Namek knew what was wrong, he just knew that he was thankful for it. He didn't think he could say it out loud. Laying Bulma on the bed that Dende had just vacated, Vegeta held her hand and watched as Dende kneeled next to the bed. His hands went to Bulma's forehead and her stomach. Bulma screamed suddenly. She felt the tearing, sliding that was going on. And she knew that she'd loose her children if she didn't let Dende do what he was doing.   
  
"Will they be okay?" Vegeta asked, looking a crossed Bulma at Dende. Dende nodded offhandedly, continuing to work. Leaning down, Vegeta kissed Bulma's cheek, holding her hand, feeling, and smelling the fear that was being felt by all three of them. Dende wasn't sure if they would be okay, Vegeta was scared for his little ones, and Bulma was scared because she didn't want to lose her babies, she already loved them.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta stepped out of Dende's room an hour later, to find everyone else standing around waiting. Trunks and Bra came forward, Bra getting scooped up in Vegeta's arms, Trunks standing a couple of feet away.  
  
"She'll be okay. If they make it through the night, they'll be fine. If not..." Vegeta broke off, holding Bra as close to him a possible, fighting back the tears. Bra didn't fight them back, the tears soaking Vegeta's bear shoulder. He was still only in his boxers. Trunks looked at the ground, only to find himself wrapped in Rachel's arms. He pulled her around in front of him and buried his face into her hair and let the tears he had been holding back flow.  
  
***  
  
"They'll be okay, she just needs to take it easy, and comfortable at all times. Do you know when she's the most comfortable?" Dende asked, looking at Vegeta, Trunks, and the soggy Bra. Trunks looked at his father but didn't say it. Bra wasn't that tactful though. She knew what calmed her mother, and she wasn't going to let her father have so much pride as to say no to letting her tell.  
  
"When she's with Daddy! She always says that when he's in the room she feel safe. Even though she knows that he could kill her within a heartbeat," Bra said, sounding much older then she really was. Vegeta looked down at the child in his arms and blinked, before holding her closer. Trunks looked closely at his father before sighing.  
  
"She's right. That's what mom always says," his words made Vegeta remember every time he'd ever asked Bulma if she forgot who she was bedding with. Every time though she'd just smile and not answer. He knew her answer now. But why hadn't she ever told him? Did she want him to always question her? If so why? He'd ask her after she had the twins.  
  
***  
  
Gohan landed on the lookout, poking at his left cheekbone softly. Fucking Sharpener had hit him pretty damn hard about a half hour ago. Now his cheek was turning black and blue, a nasty black eye starting up. He could feel it. Shaking his head, he headed toward the main building, only to be stopped when Videl came running out, plowing into him, and sending him over the side of the lookout. Gripping her gently he stopped their fall and hovered in the air.  
  
"Oh, Gohan, what happened to your eye?" Videl suddenly asked, sitting up on his chest, gently touching the faint bruise on his cheek. Gohan winced slightly but grinned up at his mate.  
  
"Sharpener, he didn't want to talk. He decided to punch me. He must have workout a lot in jail or something because it knocked me on my ass," Gohan said, pulling her down and kissing her before she could say anything. After a second of struggling, Videl gave up and let him kiss her.   
  
***  
  
Piccolo glanced over the side of the lookout, but jerked back suddenly, rubbing his eyes like he'd gone suddenly blind. He turned back toward the main building, only to have Videl's shirt land on top of his head. He jerked, and lost his footing, landing on his butt. The next second, the rest of the couples clothing were thrown at him, hanging off his shoulders.   
  
"Um... I most likely don't want to know why you're covered with Gohan and Videl's cloths," Goku asked, helping Piccolo up. Piccolo nodded, picking Videl's thong off his ear. He dropped it to the ground before removing the rest of the cloths, leaving them in a neat pile on the edge of the lookout. He growled and walked back toward his room. Goku snickered and followed him. Ahhh... the joys of being newly mated. His memories went back to when Gohan himself was conceived. That was 19 years ago. He and ChiChi had been so young. Then Goten, and now the newest member of the Son family. Shivering at the sudden urge to find ChiChi, Goku went off to do just that.   
  
He found her sitting in the lounge, 18 and Bulma with her. Without even caring about anyone else, Goku lifted ChiChi and pulled her onto his lap, burying his face into the back of her neck. ChiChi blinked and looked back at him, before asking him what the matter was.  
  
Just a sudden urge to protect you. Since Vegeta showed up, I've been listening more to my instincts, Goku whispered through the bond. ChiChi shrugged and went back to talking about paints for the new nurseries. Gohan had been away for four weeks, and no one really knew if he would be able to do this.  
  
***  
  
Videl blushed, reaching over the side and pulling their clothes toward them. She could not believe that they had done that, where anyone could have watched them. She glared at Gohan, who she was still sitting on. Gohan smiled, running his hand lightly over her lower back. She sighed, feeling safe with him there. It took a few minutes of struggling, as well as a few rather loud OW's! from Gohan when Videl shifted wrong, for her to get dressed. By the time that happened, Gohan was a little sore from elbows in the sternum and Videl's misshifts. He helped her up onto the lookout before getting dressed himself. Finally relanding on the lookout, he and Videl headed toward the main building.   
  
They reached the lounge were Goku, ChiChi, Eightteen, and Bulma were sitting. Well, they were the only ones sitting, standing against a wall behind Bulma, eyeing the rest of them threateningly, was Vegeta. According to what Videl had said, while Gohan was away, Bulma had almost had a miscarriage, thanks only to Dende, were the twins okay. She also learned not to eat Mr. PoPo's Chili, seeing as she and the babies were allergic to something in it.  
  
The rest of the group were, by Gohan's guess, some where else. Not a very hard guess. He could feel Trunks, and Goten, they seemed to be in the same room. Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo also seemed to be in the same room, but one that was on the other side of the complex from the one with his younger brother and his best friend. Looking around again, Gohan found himself being glared at by Vegeta. Suddenly he had the urge to step to the left. That's when he noticed that he was standing closer to Bulma then Vegeta was. Not a good idea with him being an overprotective mate at the moment. Pulling Videl behind him, Gohan went over next to his parents and sat down, Videl curling up in his lap. With in moments, they were both fast asleep.  
  
"I'm just glad that you didn't loose the twins Bulma. I'm still reeling from when Ella died. I just wished that she could have lived past one month. It really destroyed me. But with this little one, I'm starting to heal," ChiChi said, smiling at the couple. Bulma wrapped her arms tight around her own middle, while Vegeta glared at ChiChi. He could feel Bulma's ki spiking. But it dropped back to normal within moments. Vegeta knew that this was going to be a hard seven months.  
  
AN: I be hoping this is okay. I've hit rock bottom sorry, I just can't think of what else to put in here. I just realized that I hadn't put ChiChi's third pregnancy in there, so I had to throw that last part in. Sorry to throw another hard piece in. 


	13. Chapter 12

**Title:** A Flickering Flame 

**Chapter Title:** 12) Sharpener Controlling Gohan? 

**Disclaimer: **I really don't get anything out of this, other than the pleasure of being able to torture you people.

**AN:** Hello! I'm back. Here's the 12 chapter. Have you noticed that this one is like 3 times as long as the last one? Oh well. I'm having fun and getting better at my writing. J Smile and be happy for me. 

~~~Story~~~

            "So talking's not going to work?" Goten asked, looking over at his brother, who just glared.

            "No talking is not going to work," Videl snikered at the ecsasperated Gohan. 

            "What are we going to do then?" Goten asked, looking around. All of the warriors that could fight anyway were in the room, the rest were off eating,

            "Just what we agreed to do, we go after him and destroy him. It's as easy as that. The quicker the better, I don't want the women out of my sight for more than a week at the most," Vegeta growled, gritting his teeth. What he did for love. Gohan nodded and looked around.

            "We agreed then, we go and defeat him within a week?" everyone nodded at Gohan's words. Trunks smirked, looking much like Vegeta, and looked at Gohan.

            "So talking's complettely out of the question?" Gohan replied by throwing a ki ball of Trunks, who dodged it, and walked out of the room laughing evily. Sticking his head back into the room, "So, when are we leaving?" 

            "Now perferably. Everyone will need a change of clothes that it," Gohan said, smiling gently at Videl. They nodded and they all dispersed from the room.

~*~*~

            "You're leaving? How long will you be gone?" Bulma asked, watching from the bed as Vegeta went through the closet. She wasn't having a happy time and she knew that her ki was through the roof by the way Vegeta kept whimpering.

            "A week, if we have to be gone any longer I'll leave the weakling to the others. I'll not have my heir's gone just because of some weakling human," Vegeta said, looking up at her as he closed his bag. Seeing the look on her face, he crossed the room in three long strides and had her in his arms.

            "I'm going to miss you. Please come back to us Vegeta. And bring my son home with you," Bulma whispered into his ear, holding onto him hard. He smiled gently and kissed the bite mark on her neck, sending a small trill down her back. 

            "Hn," was Vegeta only other reply, making Bulma both burst into laughter and into tears. Vegeta shushed her and rocked her a little as he sat on the bed, pulling her into his lap. Bulma finnaly calmed down and wrapped herself close to him. 

~*~*~

            "So, I'm going with you right?" Videl asked, throwing her battle clothes into the same bag with Gohan's.

            "Yes, your not leaving my side. I mean it, not out of my sight," Gohan growled, grabbing Videl and throwing her onto the bed. "You're mine" Gohan hissed, crawling up her body, glaring down at her clothes.

            "Gohan? Dear? What's with you?" Videl asked, looking up at him frightenedly. Gohan blinked and looked around. Shaking his head he blinked again and looked down at her.

            "I…. I don't know. I've… this is the second time. I get really emotional and then I black out. Which reminds me, I'm really sorry about almost hitting you that one day. I don't know what's wrong with me," Gohan whispered, laying his head on his chest. She wrapped herself around him, holding him close, forcing him to lay entirely ontp of her.

            "You…. Don't think that maybe… Some how Sharpener isn't doing this?" Videl asked, looking down at him. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

            "What do you mean?" Gohan asked, not moving.

            "These last two times, when you've blacked out, I… feel like Sharpener is in the room, or somewhere near," Videl said, looking down at him. He thought for a second before shrugging.

            "Maybe."

~*~*~

            "Damn! I think she's starting to figure it out. This can't be happening!" Sharpener yelled, sitting up in bed and glaring at his wall of pictures. He had found a whole bunch of pictures of Saiyaman and had taped them to the wall. Growling he got to his feet and went to the wall, grabbing the sharpie right there, he crossed out one more day. "Just as long as she doesn't figure out how to break the spell in the next 7 days, we'll be fine," Sharpener said, smileing and heading out of his room. He was so glad that he had figured out what he really was.

~*~*~  
  


            "Come on Trunks! We're going! NOW!" Gohan yelled, his voice echoing around the lookout. Piccolo gringed as well as Dende, but Piccolo was the one to walk over to Gohan and cuffed him on the back of the head. 

            "And what do you think you were doing, with two Nameks right here?" Piccolo asked, causeing Gohan to wince and mummble a soft sorry.

            "Here!" panted, rushing out of the door to his room, pulling his shirt on over his head. Rachel appeared in the door, a dark blue satin sheet wrapped tight around her. She waved at Trunks a contented look on her face. Trunks turned and blew a kiss at him before running toward the group. Videl blinked and shook her head. Three minutes later, Trunks glared at Gohan.

            "I thought you said we were going," Gohan shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes when Vegeta came struting into veiw, Bulma right behind him.

            "We happen to be waiting for the resident prince, who thinks that it's funny to keep people waiting," Gohan said, finnaly turning toward the edge of the lookout. Vegeta looked at the rest of them and smirked. He was about to go after them when he heard Bulma sniffle. He turned to her, saw the tears in her eyes, threw his pride out the window and grabbed her, pulling her close. 

            "I love you… I'll bring your family back to you, I promise," Vegeta words got a sigh from Bulma and the tears disappeared. 

            "Thank you, I'll be waiting," Bulma said, letting him go and watching her life take off into the air. Taking a deep breath she turned and headed back inside.

AN: Damn. Two pages. I got this in in two pages. Sorry. Anyway… I seem to be turning this into a B/V story, how about I try for B/V and V/G? Is that okay with you guys? Oh well. Anyway. Thanks for all the reveiws. And to get on my mailing list, e-mail me at heartbrokenstar01@hotmail.com with a BLANK e-mail. And I'll add you. You'll get a reply e-mail and then I'll start e-mailing you when I post a chapter of this, and I may even e-mail you with new stories that I'm writeing, just encase you want to read anything else by me. Thanks for letting me rant.

ArchAngelStar


	14. Chapter 13

****

Title: A Flickering Flame

****

Chapter Title: It begins

****

Disclaimer: I don't get anything from this. So… you can sue if you want to, you'll only get about three million books and a lap-top

****

AN: Sorry about the lateness factor. But I got it up right? That's what counts? Anyway, Happy Halloween, well late Halloween anywho. So. On with the story. Oh Wait FYI. If you go read back, you'll figure out that Hercule went splat, long time ago, like in the last chapter of DWTF. Just to let you know.

***Story***

"Anyone feel him?" Gohan asked, looking around at the group. They were flouting over the still smoking ruins of Orange Star high. The group had been gone from the lookout for two days, in those two days, they'd faced Sharpener twice, and both times he seemed to be much stronger than the last battle. And all the grouped was able to do was get their respective asses kicked.

The latest battle had happened on and around Orange Star High school. The result was a crumbling mess, most of which had been on fire. The group had put the fire out, and made sure everyone was out of the building. Gohan had punched Sharpener into the building from the roof before hand and now they were all flouting over it, trying to figure out if Sharpener was still inside or not. The whole of the group shook their heads, Videl, who happened to be sitting Gohan's shoulder nodded.

"I can't feel his Ki like you taught me how to yesterday, but I have this feeling that he's both there and over there," Videl said, pointing with one hand below them and the other to the north, a really confused look on her face.

"You can feel him but we can't? Why?" Goten asked, looking at Videl. Trunks looked at her for a second before getting a look Vegeta had seen all too often on Bulma's face. Vegeta watched him as he obviously added a few things up, maybe number maybe not, who knows with that brain of his. 

"I don't know," Videl said, before shrugging and slowly sliding off Gohan's shoulder. She closed her eyes tight, but didn't fall. She flouted. Gohan smiled and nodded before grabbing her hand.

"So, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten go look around down there for him, the rest of us will go see if he's where ever else Videl says she feels him," Gohan said, looking Vegeta right in the eye. Vegeta thought for a second before nodding. He knew if he argued this would take a lot longer. He really wanted to get back to Bulma.

~*~*~

"Where to now Videl?" Goku asked, looking around below him. She knit her eyebrows together and flouted around a little.

"Right below me," Videl said, not opening her eyes. Goku looked directly below her, only to find a thin, little man, in a blue base ball cap and thick balck rimmed glasses. Gohan thought he looked vaguely familar. Thinking back, Gohan's eyes went wide. 

"That's one of Sharpener and Erasa's friends from school," Gohan cried, looking down at the person Videl was flying over. Snapping her eyes open, Videl looked down at the man, and her eyes about poped when they went wide. 

"He is! What in the hell!?" Videl cried, about to swoope down and grabb the man when Gohan appeared between the two of them. He shook his head and smiled sweetly to soften the blow. She sighed and nodded, floating down and laying on his chest anywho. He smiled wrapping her up in his arms, a smile on his face. 

"We'll get him, no worries," Gohan said, looking over at his father. Goku smiled, remembering when he and ChiChi had first gotten together. Before Gohan was around, they'd been alot like that. 

"Let's head back to the others, they may have found the real Sharpener. We'll figure this out later," Goku said, waving to the gangly man below them. The couple nodded and they headed back toward the ruins of Orange Star High School.

~*~*~

"You find him?" Videl asked, looking at the three that had been left behind. The shook their heads, looking down at the rummble that was strewn around. The baseball diamond was covered with piles of concrete. The track had metal on it, it was all organize and straight. Still no Sharpener.

"Well, there is a sewer acess in the basement, maybe he got out that way?" Videl asked, looking around at the sut and dust caked males. They nodded, and sighed. Vegeta shook his head, sending peices of wood and rock everywhere. His poor hair was more pepper now than black. He had a large smudge of black across his nose and left cheek and his shirt was torn. Trunks looked just as worst for wair. Goten looking even more so. 

"Let's go back to the hotel, we'll look somemore in the morning," Goku said, looking at the already setting sun. The rest agreed and they headed back toward were they'd spent the night before.

~*~*~

Vegeta stepped out of the shower, a towel tight around his waist and one running through his hair. It was black and shiny once again. Ignoreing Videl and Gohan, who were necking on the bed, he went to the large walk-in closet. A few seconds later he came back out in a pair of streachy shorts, the small slice across his chest, were the nail that had torn his shirt had nicked him had a thin bandage over it. Glanceing and rolling his eyes at the now sleeping couple, Vegeta went to the phone, picking it up and sat down on the chair next to it. Pulling his feet up under him he dialed the number for Bulma's cell phone. He knew it was close to ten, but he also knew she'd just be getting into bed. 

On the third ring Bulma picked it up and uttered a "moshi moshi" around a yawn.

"Hello, Woman," Vegeta said, eyeing the two on the bed to make sure they didn't wake up. He'd thrown his pride away once in the past week, he wasn't going to do it again.

~*~*~

"You don't think she's human?" Goku asked Trunks, knitting his eyebrows together.

"No, the way she knew that Sharpener was there, but not you know. I can't feel him, but Gohan says that he's blacked out twice and both times he says Videl feels he's in the room," Trunks said, typeing on his lap-top. He was talking on auto-pilote though, so Goku knew that he was telling the truth. 

"But she's not Saiyan either, we'd feel the same thing she does, so... what is she?" Goten inquired of his best-friend, looking over his shoulder, and trying to understand what he was typeing. 

"I don't know.... but I'm going to find out." Goku and Goten looked at each other and hung their heads. Trunks wasn't going to give up on this. He'd find out, they knew him well enough to know that.

~*~*~

"So, my darling. How are you feeling this morning?" Sharpener's mother asked, looking at her son with Cat like eyes. Gold and feral. They sent shivers down Sharpener's 'friend's spine. Sharpener looked at the thin, geeky looking man before smiling. The next instant, the man had a four inch knive enbedded in his chest to the handle. Identical sninister smiles grace the faces of the mother and son pair. 

"Much better than I was yesterday, thank you Mother," His words revealed a set of pointed teeth, all of them were. He also had the same eyes of his mother. His body was covered in a thin layer of fur, peach. His ears pointed up, and his sence of hearing was heightened.

"Oh.... I'm so proud of you my boy," his mother said, clapping her hands together. 

"I will find her mother, I will get her for you. So you can eat her, and regain your strength. As the book said, the blood of the hyprid will restore strength and cure all alments. You will get you're strength back mother, I swear it," Sharpener said, laying his hand on his mother's shoulder. Her eyes softened slightly, and they both cackled.

~*~*~

"It has begun," Dende whispered, looking down at Mr. PoPo, before looking up at Piccolo. They both looked grim, before they nodded and left Dende to meditate.

AN: There it is, it's once again short, but I have a lot I'm doing right now and I had like no time to work on it. The next chapter might be a little longer, who knows. Well. TTFN Ta Ta For Now

ArchAngelStar


	15. Chapter 14

****

Title: A Flickering Flame

****

Chapter Title: Going Soft

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them, everyone wishes they did. I do own the ones that aren't in the show though. 

****

AN: So, sorry about the extreme lateness, but I've already started on the next chappie, so no worries on the next update. Hope you guys like the way I'm bending this. On with the story. Oh and this is like 7 pages! Yay on me!

~*~*~Story~*~*~

"I didn't know you had tattoos," Gohan said, gently running his hands over Videl's bare back. The beautiful designs that adorned her back looked slightly familiar, but he couldn't pull them off the top of his head. From what he could remember though, they seemed to be forming a sentence. There was only twelve of them, all in a block on her right shoulder blade. "What do they say?" his questions had Videl tense under him. He sighed and rubbed her shoulders some more. That's the whole point of them being awake. She'd been woken by a nightmare, something about a pair of cat eyes making her watch as her friends and family were killed. There were tombstones everywhere, and she had said that she had felt something rise inside of her. But she'd woken before it could bubble to the surface. He'd taken the initiative and was now rubbing her back, trying to make her forget her bad dream. But it was sticking in her head and she couldn't seem to get Gohan's face out of her head, his skull had been crushed under a pointed boot. He sighed, kissing the back of her neck.

"I don't have any tat's," Videl whispered, once again boneless underneath him. He was about to answer her when Vegeta let out a loud snore and rolled over, mumbling something incoherently, drool rolling down his chin. He scratched his exposed chest before rolling over onto his stomach again, letting out a much quieter snore and settled back into his deep sleep. Videl snickered and shook her head, before rolling over and facing Gohan. Gohan, his eyes suddenly full of Videl's full chest lost his train of thought. He licked his lips, his eyes suddenly darkening. He didn't even ask for permission as he bent his head down and took one of her dusky nipples into his mouth. She gasped, but thumped him on the shoulder anyway. "What did you mean by tat? I don't have any, why say such things?" Gohan let go of her nipple and looked at her for a moment. 

"But you do, on your shoulder blade. It's a sentence, written in ruins. Can't quite remember exactly what language, or what it says, so.. can't translate it. Maybe Trunks can, with his computer," Gohan was cut off but Videl grabbing his upper lip between her thumb and forefinger. 

"You're babbling, and I'm telling you I don't have any tat's," Videl dropped her voice down to a whisper when she glanced over and found Vegeta pushed up on his hands, glaring at them.

"Too late now! What are you two doing up anyway? It's 2:30 in the morning," Vegeta growled, plopping back down against his pillows. Gohan snarled, grabbing the sheet and covering Videl with it, glaring at Vegeta. Whom let it roll off his back. He'd do the same if it had been Gohan looking at Bulma. Not that he would, but still. And not that Vegeta was looking at Videl. 

"She had a bad dream I was trying to get her back to sleep, and now she's telling me she has no tattoo's and I was just looking at them. They're on her back. Here look," Gohan said, rolling her over onto her side so that Vegeta could see the ruins on her shoulder blade. Vegeta took one look and shot out of bed, his eyes wide. He went to her side and gently touched them, tracing them with his fingers.

"It's in Saiyan," he said, looking up at Gohan.

"What's it say?" Gohan asked, looking down at Videl who was rolling her eyes. Vegeta looked back down at it and shook his head.

"The blood of the Hyprid will restore strength and cure all ailments.' It's part of a legend, one that doesn't bode well for Videl," Vegeta looked down at her, sympathy in his eyes. Videl snorted and forcefully rolled back onto her back. She glared at Vegeta expecting the two of them to break into a smile and say that they were just kidding. They didn't.

"You guys, this isn't funny anymore. I don't have any tattoos, and you shouldn't be telling me things about blood and shit like that," Videl said, before closing her eyes, ready to go back to sleep. Vegeta shook his head walked out of the room.

In the next room over, Trunks, Goten and Goku's room, the three of them woke with a jerk at the loud banging on the door. Goku looked around blurrily for a moment before thumping back down into his pillow, snoring again as soon as he hit. Trunks slowly pushed himself out of bed and shuffled to the door, not caring that he was in his boxers. He jerked the door open as another round of banging started. Vegeta blinked when his fist connected to thin air, instead of the door. Goten rolled his eyes before doing the same as his father, and starting to snore again.

"What do you want Dad? And why are you walking around the hallways in nothing but your boxers?" Trunks asked, standing to the side and jerking his father into the room by Vegeta's arm. 

"I need to use your digital camera," Vegeta said, heading toward Trunks' make shift desk. He grabbed the camera, nodded to his son before heading out the door. Trunks blinked and shook his head. 

"Just bring it back," the lavender haired teen said, closing the door and going back to his bed. He fell onto it face first, pulling the sheet back over him and tried to go back to sleep, sprawled on his bed. He really didn't understand his father sometimes.

Vegeta stepped back into his room, holding the camera up to show Gohan. The Prince hit a couple of buttons on the thing. 

"On your stomach Woman. I'll prove that that legend is on you back," he tapped his foot until Videl rolled over onto her back. The two still in the room had still been awake. Rolling her eyes, she waited as Vegeta snapped a picture of her shoulder blade. He handed her the camera, before crossing his arms over his chest. Videl looked down at the picture, her eyebrows snapping together. She was about to say something when Vegeta's jacket started to beep. 

"It's my beeper. Bulma's the only one with the number," Vegeta mumbled, pulling his beeper out of his coat. He looked at it and his eyes went wide. He fumbled with the phone for a second before he was able to hit in Bulma's cell phone number. "Come on... Me hittin' you back," his voice drifted over to Gohan and Videl. Videl looked up at Gohan, before moving a little closer to him. 

"What's going on?" Trunks asked, stepping into the room. He couldn't get back to sleep after his dad had come into the room. Gohan shrugged, pulling Videl closer to him. Vegeta was fidgeting as he paced slightly in front of the phone. Vegeta said his bye's and hung up the phone.

"Trunks get dressed, we need to head up to the lookout. Your mother is sick, and they need me and you there. Bra is freaking, and Dende is barely keeping Bulma from doing the same," Vegeta said, pulling on his pants and shirt. By the time he grabbed his boots, Trunks was out of the room. "I'll get the rest of that legend for you while I'm up there, go back to sleep," Vegeta said, hopping around a little while standing on one leg, pulling his boot on. Gohan saw it suddenly, Vegeta wasn't meeting their eyes because he was scared, really, really scared. Looking down at Videl, he thought about how much he'd been scared when Videl lost their first child. That had almost killed them both, but they'd pulled through. If Bulma lost the twins, would Vegeta and Bulma pull through? Would they ever try for another child? Taking a deep breath, Gohan pulled Videl tight to his chest, laying down on his side.

"Vegeta, if we really need you, Dende will tell you, but unless he says so... Why don't you stay with Bulma?" Gohan asked, watching as Vegeta froze half way through pulling the leather jacket on over the turtleneck and lose pants. Glancing over at the couple on the bed, Vegeta met Gohan's eyes in a silent thanks. 'He really does understand the way Saiyans feel about their mates,' Vegeta took a deep breath and headed toward the door. Trunks met him in the hallway nodding to him as the two of them headed out of the hotel.

"Why did you tell Vegeta to stay with Bulma?" Videl whispered, burying her face into Gohan's chest. Pulling her even closer to him, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Do you remember how it felt when we lost the baby?" Gohan whispered into her hair. She moaned gently as that pain was uncovered, she nodded, stuffing her face deeper into his chest. "That's how they feel at the moment, well almost. She's almost lost them once, which was enough of a scare for him, but if they really lost the twins, it would really kill them, both of them," Gohan said, gently kissing Videl on the top of her head. Videl knit her eyebrows together.

"Why would it kill Vegeta? I thought he didn't care about Bulma, he doesn't show it if he does," Videl said, still very confused.

"He does, the last week we were at the lookout, after Bulma had that close call, he stopped all his training and staid with her, so she was comfortable so she didn't lose the kids. Not because they were his kids, but because he knew how much it would kill her if she did lose them. When we were fighting Buu, he killed himself because he thought it would keep Bulma and Trunks safe. And then he fought to be able to come back and help out again. He loved them so much that he got over being mad at Goku. Now they work side by side to keep Earth safe, without a complaint from Vegeta. Vegeta's a King, raised and bred that way, Bulma is his Queen, he loves her more than he'd ever let on," Gohan explained gently running his hands over Videl's back.

"How do you know though?" she asked, half asleep at the moment.

"I know because I feel the same way, about you. I'd die for you Videl, and I'd give up everything in my life for you, if you hadn't noticed, I have pretty well stopped going to work. Yeah we're on Summer Vacation. But what if we don't finish this before September? I won't go back, not until I know that you're safe," Gohan said with love and determination in his voice. Videl thought about it, and glanced up at Gohan's face. He suddenly looked a little older, and she seemed to love him even more than before.

~*~*~

Vegeta and Trunks landed on the edge of the lookout, but didn't stop their movement. With out a thought they both started running, ignoring the smell of Mr. Popo's flowers, the bright glare of the sun, and the harsh whip of the wind. Within a few seconds, Vegeta was flinging the door open to his bedroom, throwing his bag down on the floor and rushing over to the bed, jerking his jacket off as he slid down on it. He kicked his boots off and laid down next to Bulma, laying his hand on her forehead. Trunks moved to the other side, gently picking up the sleeping Bra. Vegeta nodded his head, glancing over at Dende, who was sitting at the end of the bed, his hand laying on Bulma's ankle. 

"If I let go she'll wake up, Bra will sleep for a couple more hours, but Bulma won't. Last time she woke up she just curled into a ball and cried for an hour. Which only made her worse," Dende explained to the wondering look on Vegeta's face.

"You can let go, I'm here, she'll calm down," Vegeta whispered, gently running his hand over Bulma's cheek. Dende nodded, slowly removing his hand before quickly leaving the room. Bulma's eyes fluttered open gently, seeing only deep black pits. Bulma reached up weakly and grabbed his hand, pulling it away and pushing on him, trying to get him away.

"Piccolo, I told you that only Vegeta..." Bulma couldn't finish, she was starting to cry. Vegeta pulled his hand out of her grip and moved her head to the side, leaning down and gently nipping at the bite mark on her neck. Her eyes snapped wider and she looked more clearly at him when he moved away. He smiled gently and rubbed the tip of his nose to hers. She gasped and flung her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "How did you know I needed you?" She mumbled into his chest. Vegeta took a deep breath and gasped himself. That's what this was. Well then, okay, but why hadn't he? Well he had, just hadn't paid much attention to it, oh well. He won't leave her side again. 

"Dende beeped me. Told me what was going on. Trunks is in the bedroom with Bra, hopefully letting her sleep, she needs it from the way Dende was talking. Gohan told me that if he really needed me Dende would tell me, but past that I'm supposed to stay here and be with you. So that you feel better," Vegeta explained, nuzzling his nose further into her hair. 

"Vegeta, I..." Bulma didn't finish. She was suddenly feeling much better, and wanted something. But she didn't know how to tell him, so she'd just... She grabbed a hold of his head, gently moving it to the side and nipped at his own bite mark, but she didn't stop there, she sucked on it, then bit it again. Vegeta was by now trying to hold in the moans that she was creating. As she remarked him, with a hikey this time, Vegeta tried to pull her away from there. She pulled away only to capture his lips in a steamy kiss. He returned the kiss for a second before pulling away, he knew what she wanted.

"Bulma, I'll hurt you, or the babmmph," Vegeta was cut off again by Bulma kissing him again. She pulled away after a second and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I'm not spun class, you won't hurt me, and I trust you to go easy enough to not hurt the twins," Bulma whispered, kissing him again. She pushed him over onto his back and slid on top of him. Her legs on either side of his hips, she ran her hand under his turtle neck. Vegeta sighed but gave in, gingerly laying his hands on her hips. She smirked down at him, and ripped his shirt up over his head. He sat up a little to help her out. Throwing the shirt behind her, Bulma leaned down and kissed from the bite mark down his chest to his color bone. She bit there, hard enough to make him groan before sucking on it equally hard. He didn't smell right, he didn't smell like her. Bulma wanted that to go away, she wanted herself to be on him. She continued to explore his body, following her nose. Everywhere she didn't smell herself, she'd give him a hickey. When she reached his hands she simply gripping them and stuffed the hot flesh under her night gown, on her thighs. "Your hands smell like Videl," was her only explanation. Vegeta nodded, running his hands over her inner thighs lightly. When he reached her underwear, he ran his hands up to her hips, gripping the strings of her underwear and jerking them outward. Bulma looked down at him, before smiling lovingly. At least he was past the whole spun glass thing. As she leaned down, Vegeta moved his hands up her sides, taking her deep midnight blue nightgown with them. When he finally pulled it up over her head and dropped it off the edge of the bed, Bulma captured his lips in another steamy kiss.

Vegeta rolled them over, still nestled between her legs, but he made sure not to put his weight ontop of her. Using his ki to do so, he lightly ran his hands from her collarbone, a crossed her rock hard nipples, down her ribs to her lower midriff. His fingers danced across that area, the area housing his children, for a second before down her thighs and to her knees. On the return journey, they slid across her inner thighs forcing them to part. His left hand skipped over the junction to her thighs and her stomach, to land butterfly like on her right breast. She arched her back up into his hand, moaning gently. Yet, she wasn't going to let him have all the fun, her own hands were working steadily on getting him out of his black silk boxers and baggy pants. They'd already gotten his pants down past his hips and were working on doing the same to his boxers. But that hand between her legs was getting really distracting. The said hand, well finger was lightly running over Bulma's clit, making it hard for her to concentrate on getting him out of the rest of his clothes. Taking pity on her, he moved off the bed for a second, trying hard not to let Bulma's disapproving moan get to him, and stripped the rest of his clothes off. Bulma moved up onto her knees, looking right at her husband. He was standing there, at the edge of the bed, in nothing but the thin chain that held his wedding band. He never wore it on his finger so she'd gotten his a chain to put it around his neck. Bulma held her arms out to him, pleading with him with her eyes.

"Vegeta, please," She whispered, her around circling him when he moved onto the bed again.

"Please what?" He asked, knowing what she wanted but having to have her ask him. She smiled lovingly and laid back against the pillows. She leaned up to his ear and whispered into it.

"I want you to make love to me, slow, and easy and for a long time. I want to feel the love we share, and I want to cement the fact that you love the babies inside of me," Vegeta nodded, finally knowing the real reason for her to be so persistent earlier. As his lips danced over hers, he made them one, body soul and mind. He froze, closing his eyes and relishing the feel of her completely surrounding him. He laid his forehead against her shoulder, sliding his arms underneath her and holding her tight against his as he began to move very slowly. The first movement was enough to send Bulma spiraling out of control. Her legs wrapped tight around his waist, her arms around his shoulders tightening. She turned her head and buried her face in his jet black hair. 

~*~*~

Trunks paced his sister room, Bra laying over his shoulder her hands buried in his shirt. He was trying to get her to sleep. This had always been the only way to do so when she was a baby, and at the moment he was hoping it would work again. She was crying, silently though. Her sobs had quit a couple of minutes ago, but her tears where still flowing easily down his back. 

"Hey, Bra it's okay. Feel that, Mom's fine now. You can feel it can't you?" Trunks whispered, concentrating on his parents Ki, as well as the twins inside his mother. Their Ki's were finally showing, and they were strong, and healthy, at the moment anyway. Trunks wasn't even going to think about what would happen to his family if they lost the babies.

"I... can feel it... But... She won't be fine when Daddy and you... leave again," Bra chocked out past the lump in her throat. Trunks shook his head, rubbing her back. He was able to hold her 80 pounds up easily with one arm.

"We're not leaving, the rest of them can handle the bad man. We get to stay here with you and Mom," Trunks whispered, and smiled gently when Bra buried her face tighter into his chest, and was asleep within seconds. He smiled and laid her down, but he could stand up, because she had her hands buried tightly in his shirt. Rolling his eyes for a second he slowly pulled her hands out of his shirt. Tucking her in, Trunks went to the door leading out into his parents room, but stopped when he heard sounds that he didn't want to hear, at all. He shuddered and moved to the door out into the hallway. He slowly opened it and stepped out, closing the door softly. He smiled and moved toward his own room. This time the door opened with a slight creak. Which sent Rachel out of bed, her small bee bee gun pointed at Trunks' head before he could blink. He smiled at her, reaching up and gripping the barrel of her gun. "You going to shoot me?" Trunks asked, moving the gun to the side with one hand while his other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her to his chest. She smiled at the sound of his voice a shudder running down her spine at the look in his eyes. She really had missed him, even though he'd only been gone for a day or so. 

"You're Dad brought you back with him?" Rachel asked, getting a nod from Trunks. 

"Let's get some sleep? I'm exhausted," Trunks whispered, moving toward their bed, past the rest of the beds, holding the rest of the gang. 

~*~*~

Vegeta smiled, one hand intertwined with Bulma's, who was laying, fast asleep on his chest. He was still inside her, but she was happy that way. His other hand was running over her beautiful hair. He really did love them. He sighed and closed his eyes, concentrating and letting the twins, as well as Bulma's lowered Ki's wrap around him, lulling him to sleep. He'd get that legend for Videl tomorrow.

AN: Emmmm... so anyway.. things are getting interesting, and I had to throw that scene in between Bulma and Vegeta. It's just been to long. But hope you guys liked it. I had fun with this chapter and wrote it in less than a week. Cool huh? Wonder what this whole legend thing is about. Find out next time. Till the next chapter. 


	16. Chapter 15

****

Title: A flickering Flame

****

Chapter Title: Una Salus Victus

****

Disclaimer: Not with the owning.

****

AN: Peps. Hey all. Guess what, thought you guys could use a chapter early. Oh and Critic? This is an AU, Buu was left out on purpose. I don't like him, at all. So. There yah go, not a missing plot, just a decision made with a creative license. *Shrug*

_'No... no, Vegeta behind you, look behind you. No... he'll get you, behind you,' she tried to push it out through her tight throat, but it didn't work. Her voice was clogged, she could bearly breath let alone yell out to save her mate. She felt the clog grow as tears filled her eyes. She moved forward as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough, she would never make. He glanced up from the book he'd been reading, to find his mate running at him, fear in her beautiful blue eyes. He closed the book and got up moving toward her. That's when he felt it, a ki suddenly shooting sky high. He whipped around, to see Freaza standing behind him. He gasped, and then they were somewhere else. He was 10 once again, and it was right after his first mission. He'd failed that mission. Vegeta was bowing before the lizard, his right arm in a sling, his left leg out straight to the side because of a shattered thigh bone. He closed his eyes and gritted his aching jaw when Freaza's tail whipped forward slamming into Vegeta's shoulder, sending him flying into Nappa who was kneeling beside him. Nappa flinched and earned a kick to the face from Zarbon for it. _

"You failed me, Monkey. What do you have to say in your defense?!" Freaza's voice cut to Bulma's heart. She had run forward to help Vegeta only to pass right though him. She was now standing between him and the fuming Freaza. She looked between the two, and tried to touch the once again kneeling Vegeta. Her hand passed though his shoulder. She started to cry.

"You can't help me. This isn't just a dream, it's a memory. You can't change it," Vegeta said, stepping out from behind Freaza's throne (the 10 younger Vegeta I'll call Veggie, for less confusion on your guy's front). Bulma looked over at him and the tears spilled over. He moved forward and laid his hand on her shoulder. She sniffled and looked back to the scene in front of them. "This is my past, what I had to go through. I was ten, and had failed to complete a mission. I was in really bad shape. Broken ribs, a shattered thigh bone, broken arm, bruised jaw, and yet he still punished me," Vegeta said, watching on in disgust as Zarbon grabbed up the struggling Veggie, and walked out of the room with him. Bulma tried to stay in the room, but they were pulled from the room as they were forced to follow Vegeta's memory.

"What was your punishment?" Bulma asked, glancing over at Vegeta, to find him tense and angry looking.

"He gave me to Zarbon, who was going through a faze. He... had a fetish for little boys, and pain," the words were pushed out through gritted teeth. Bulma gasped as they were pushed into Zarbon's bedchamber. She stepped aside as Zarbon threw Veggie down on the bed and closed the door. She was afraid, afraid to watch what that bastard would do to her_ mate. But she knew that this was a part of Vegeta, his past was such a secret, and these dreams let her get a glimpse of what he was all about, and her genius brain loved it, but her heart hated it. These dreams were always about pain, and death. In the past three months, they'd gone back from when just before he showed up on Earth, all the way back to when he was 10. His past was so dark, and so painful. She felt it more than saw the anger and pain coming off Vegeta in droves. So grimaced and moved over to him, linking their hands together._

"This is as much a part of you as my past is a part of me. I'm here for you, no matter what we see," Bulma whispered, before looking back to what was going on. Only to find they were no longer on Freaza's ship, they were on a planet, and a teenage Veggie was standing by and watching as Raddiz raped a female, that couldn't be more than 16 years old. Bulma gritted her teeth and reminded herself that he wasn't the same man as he had been. "I'm still here," this time she didn't whisper it. She said it in a normal tone, her chin rising a little. They were suddenly somewhere else, this time she was forced to watch as Vegeta held a pregnant female by the throat, a smirk on his face as his hand was shoved into her bulging stomach and the child inside was ripped out. The female screamed for a second before she slumped to the ground from a crushed neck. Vegeta laid the small child down in the box at him feet, closing it and hitting a couple of buttons on it. Bulma heard a vacuum seal engage and watched as he leaned forward and laid his forehead against the cool metal of the box, his back shuddering for a moment before he moved his head to the side, and threw up what was in his stomach. Wiping his mouth, he picked the box up and carried it away. "See, you mourned that, you regretted it," Bulma said, gripping his hand harder.

"I did. That whole mission was... hard. Even more hard now that I'm a parent. We had been instructed to capture anyone under 2 years of age, even if not born yet. Anyone older was to be killed. The children were slaughtered when they reached 4, and eaten by the clients who bought the planet," Vegeta said, closing his eyes and pushing the tears back. Bulma nodded, moving closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still here, it doesn't scare me off. But can we wake up now? I've seen enough for now, and your starting to tire of this," Bulma said, seeing the scene around them waver. He nodded, wrapped her up in his arms and laying his forehead on her shoulder.

Bulma's eyes opened slowly, looking down at her mate's face. He was crying, still asleep though. She smiled gently and kissed away the tears before laying her head down on his shoulder again, and going back to sleep.

* * *

Skirt woke and stretched, shivering at the cold of the bed she was in. In the week that they'd been there she'd gotten used to waking up with Goten in bed with her. Shivering, she pulled the blanket tighter around her and pulled his t-shirt closer to her. She'd stolen it from him along with his aftershave. Simply because she felt saver when she smelt him. She was almost relaxed when the phone next to her bed started to ring. Rolling over, she snagged it up and held it to her ear. With a mumbled hello she informed the person on the other side that they'd been acknowledged.

"Hey sweetheart," Goten whispered over the line. Skirt's entire body went rigid with shivers before going completely limp. She shivered once again with she heard him whisper again. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, turtle dove. What time is it there?" She asked, burrowing down under the blankets, pulling them over her head and huddling in the newly formed cocoon. She heard a soft whisper from two beds down. Trunks and Rachel had woken up with the phone.

"Around 5:30, you?" He asked, she could hear him shifting around, she was pretty sure that he'd done the same thing that she had. She shrugged.

"Can't see a clock, so... did you just call to yak at me or did you want to talk about something in particular?" Skirt asked jokingly. There was a long drawn out silence that had Skirt on edge half way through.

"I'm scared Skirt," Goten finally choked out. 'Oh god, he's crying,' her thoughts were enough to launch her into a sitting position, the blanket sliding down her face to puddle around her waist.

"Of what?"

"I talked to Gohan a little while ago, and he said that Videl is part of a legend, a Saiyan legend. I... have this feeling that... not all of us are... going to be coming home. I'm scared that it might be me who's not coming home," Goten said around the lump in his throat. Skirt tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her own throat.

"Una Salus Victus, turtledove. I hope it's true for you," The tears in her eyes spilled over and she heard him sniffle, and knew that tears were falling down his own face.

"The last hope of the doomed is not a hope for safety. I just wish that we could have bonded before I left. But, Dende, Skirt I thought I'd be coming home," Goten whispered, curling tightly into a ball, sobbing.

"I know, but... I can feel it too Goten, and it hurts, much more then I thought it would. Just..."

"I'm so scared Skirt, I fear death. Because I fear losing you," Goten whispered softly. "I love you Skirt."

"I... love you too Goten. But.. I will see you again. No matter if it's in this life or the next, I will hold you again," Skirt whispered, and heard a shuffling in the background on the other end of the line. Goku getting up to comfort his baby boy. Skirt whispered a soft 'see ya than,' and hung up. She curled down into her bed, and was surprised to feel seven people sit down on the bed with her. Her family, her gang were there. She turned toward Splat's smell and laid her head down on her bother's lap, tears pouring down her face. "He... doesn't think... he's coming home," Skirt sobbed out, wrapping her arms around Splat's waist. He sighed and ran his hand through her beautiful hair. 

"He'll come home, no worries," Crunch whispered, glancing over at Shirt, his girlfriend. All of the couples glanced at each other, pain in each of their eyes. Splat ignored the rest of them and looked down at his baby sister. He knew long before she did that she loved Goten. If Goten died and killed his sister on the inside, he'd kick his ass.

* * *

"Goten doesn't think he's going to come home," Trunks told his father, who was standing on the edge of the lookout. Bulma was sitting a little ways away, leaning against a tree, reading a book. Vegeta nodded.

"One of them won't come home, and I am thinking that it will be Goten. I don't know for sure though," was Vegeta's only reply, before he turned and moved to Bulma's side, crouching down and laying his hand on her stomach. She was just starting to show. He could feel their ki's spiking, one was much stronger then the other one. Bulma smiled up at him and continued to read. He thought of the legend, and it flew past his minds eye. '_A thousand years before the first king took the throne of Pyron, a child of great strength and power was born. As the child grew, her power did as well. Soon, she lost control. Thus wiping her memory of all things but her name and the day she was born. No matter how hard she tried, she could not remember things about herself. Her family, thinking it would help, took her to the shore of the Great Tear. She was left adrift on a boat for seven years. A storm blew in, flooding the Tear, and changing the currents. Going aground she found the one to help her. Spending two days with him, her memories returned. With such memories, she went back to her family, only to find them dead. Those who killed them had figured out the girl's power. They captured her and took some of her blood, finding she was not full Pyronian, she was a Hyprid. When ingested, her blood healed. Only when those who captured her killed her mate, did she find her strength again. Her strength returned, she killed her captures, and released the souls of those they had killed. But she didn't survive the blast she had caused. The year of the first king, another Hyprid was born. History repeated it's self and the Hyprid died saving those she loved. The seers say that in a thousand years the Hyprid will return, and when she finds the one she loves, ruins will appear on her skin, to tell her 'The blood of the Hyprid will restore strength and cure all ailments. In the presence of death lies the key to the Hyprid strength. The Hyprid will deliver the dead from the hands of the Soulkeepers. With the death of the Soulkeepers the Hyprid will find freedom." _Vegeta shook the legend from his mind, looking back at the once again reading Bulma. 

* * *

Videl sighed, and looked over at Gohan, who was looking down at her arms. The other ruins were already there. Tears filled her eyes. "Gohan? I'm... not going to make it through this. I'm... sorry," Videl whispered, pushing herself into his open arms. He held her close and shook his head.

"You won't die unless I do, we're life bound. That's why you didn't die from that blast seven years ago," Gohan said, pain in his eyes. He knew that if he died, then so would she, but... he'd try not to let that happen.

"My mother was a Pyronian? That's a little strange. Well her eyes and hair should have let on. Both bright red. But she was so nice, she was sweet, and honest," Videl mumbled against his chest. "Call him, get him to the cemetery where my parents are buried. I'll kill him there," Videl said, pulling away from him.

* * *

Videl closed her eyes and gulped, kneeling between her father and Sanith's graves. Sharpener had ten minutes, and then she'd fight him, and kill him. But could she? Could she kill another being? Suddenly tears filled her eyes when she thought of the baby that she had loved so much, but had lost with a single punch from the man who was responsible for the death of the two people that she was standing between. The pain, anger, regret and hate filled her as she thought of that man. Suddenly, a snarl on her lips, her face went from confused and worried to set and determined. She'd get revenge for the family that Sharpener had killed, and if she died doing so, then so be it. Gohan and the rest... if they didn't understand, then well, she couldn't do anything about it. She understood, and that was really all that mattered. 

I love you Videl, and I understand, Gohan whispered through their weak and fragile bond. She nodded, and looked above her. There hover the fighting force of the Son family. Her family. Sharpener would _not_ kill anymore of her family. 

"It's about time you came around. Now come here, my sweet, my little Videl," the said women turned around, and looked to find two cat like humanoids, Sharpeners voice coming out of one of them. A growl on her lips, she hopped up and sat down on her father's large gravestone, crossing her legs at the ankles. She was in a pair of goth boots that buckled all the way up to her knees, black. A pair of short shorts clothed her lower body. Her upper body was incased in a very thin strapped tank top, that hugged her every curve. Her hair was pulled up in a high braid. She had a pair of biker gloves on, and a pair of Gucci sunglasses that Bulma had given to her for her last birthday. 

"I'M NOT YOUR SWEET! I HAVE A MATE! AND IT'S NOT YOU!" Videl yelled, glancing up over the top of her glasses at the floating Gohan. He nodded, his face set and determined, before he slowly lowered, Goten and Goku following close behind him. Sharpener snarled and his hands curled into fists as he stepped forward, the baggy pants he was wairing swishing as he did so. The pants were tight around his ankles, and his waist, but the rest was baggy. He had a large coat on. Open, and flowing, the coat added to the BIG effect his cloths were meant to act as. They were all deep red and a bright pink (FYI I think that pink is the number one work of the devil. Another thing you might have noticed, Black is used in most of my stories as a color portraying good, not evil). 

"You insubordinate bitch, you have no right to talk to my son that way," Sharpeners mother snarled. Videl rolled her eyes, and hopped to her feet moving forward a little, her shoulders square. This is what she was here to do. She watched as Goku, Goten and Gohan landed behind the two of them.

"This fight is between Sharpener and myself, you stay out of this," Videl said, looking directly at Sharpener's mother. She shook her head, a smirk slowly sliding across her face.

"I won't stay out of it," she said, taking a step forward. Next thing she knew, Goten had his arm around her neck, pulling her back. She struggled, and snarled. Digging her fingernails into his sides. Videl glanced at them, before powering up a little and blasting at the befundled Sharpener. She slammed into his chest, and bounced off, landing squarely on her back side. Growling, an art she'd picked up, she jumped to her feet and attacked Sharpener again. She used everything Veto had ever taught her, and yet he just stood there and stared. After a few seconds of watching this, Sharpener grabbed her arm with one hand, pulled his fist back and crunched it into her face, sending her flying. She stopped when she hit her father's tomb stone, and slid down it, her glasses bouncing off her nose. Gohan growled but staid back, knowing that he was there only for moral support, didn't mean that he was happy about it. That was his mate that asshole was beating on. Videl got to her feet painfully, picked her glasses up, and moved forward again.

"Let go, you beast!" The suddenly outburst from Sharpener's mother had all eyes on her. In a sudden burst of speed and strength, she turned around in Goten's arms. He looked down at her, and knew, he didn't know how, but he just knew. This was it. "Any last words beast?"

"Una Salus Victus, Skirt," Goten said, before the witch shoved her hands into his stomach, ripping upward and grabbing his heart. She squeezed, laughing in enjoyment as Goten screamed. With a single twitch of her hand, she crushed Goten's heart. 

Videl watched in pain as Goten's limp lifeless body slid down off Sharpener's mothers hands, to land in a heap on the ground. 'No, Goten,' Videl soft thoughts triggered something inside her mind. Something snapped, the dam broke and it flooded her, from her center all the way out like ripples.

AN: So... this is a really painful chapter. What with looking into Vegeta's past, then that talk between Goten and Skirt. Now this, Owy. Well, I'm thinking that this fight will be over with in the next chapter, maybe. And then what, one or two chapters after that. But who knows with me. *does kinda happy dance* I got it out on time though. So yay me.


	17. Chapter 16

****

Title: A Flickering Flame

****

Chapter Title: The Carnage.

****

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own any of these characters or places. Splat, Skirt, Squish, Kana, Rachel, Shirt, and Crunch are all mine.

****

AN: I'm Back! So Yeah. Computer was broken, is now fixed. Won't keep you from the story. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Those standing outside the graveyard were stunned at the unearthly, inhuman wail that rose from it. In fact a little old lady walking by with her dog decided that she'd go for her walk some where else today. The wail sent shivers of fear down the spines of all of those who could hear it.

However, all eyes inside the fence were on Goku. The wail was rising smoothly from his throat. He was pissed, and was powering up. Gold raced itself down Goku's hair and the ocean shown from his eyes. Fire raged in streaks down Videl's hair as well, and roared merrily in her black eyes. Goku's aura may be gold but true fire lapped happily around Videl's clenched fists.

Skirt sighed, moving her soup around in her bowl with her spoon. She felt... empty, kinda, more like lost, or maybe both. She didn't know what she was feeling. Shaking her head, she raised a spoonful of the noodle soup to her mouth. It was about to disappear when ChiChi clutched her chest, and Dende's eyes went wide.

"NO!" With both of them screaming at once, the volume knocked a couple of glasses over.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked, looking at the two. Dende hung his head, and ChiChi buried her face into her hands, tears leaking from her eyes. Dende looked between Piccolo and Skirt, before gulping and taking a deep breath.

"It's Goten. He's..." Dende cut off, looking down at his hands. With a clang, the spoon fell from Skirt's numb fingers. Now she knew why she felt so empty, so... lost. He was...

"He's dead isn't he?" she could hear the voice, but she couldn't feel her lips moving, she didn't think her tongue was moving. Yet she could still hear it. And as it was voiced, the tears that had been threatening to appear did. The skittering as her heart shattered was almost audible. She shook her head, not wanting to believe it.

"I'm sorry ChiChi, Skirt. But yes," Dende whispered, wishing it didn't have to be him to tell them. ChiChi sobbed, and slid off her chair, Piccolo going to her and laying his hand on her back. Skirt shuddered, not moving more than that. Dende went to her, wrapping his arms around her, gently lulling her to sleep, the warmth from his powers running through her.

A gasp rippled from Gohan's throat as his father channeled Vegeta in every fiber of his being. Goku strode cockily over to Sharpener's mother, his hand wrapping calmly around her neck.

"You killed my son. An eye for an eye, a death for a death, bitch," Goku snarled, his other hand tangling in her hair. With a sickening, slurping, ripping sound and a jerk of his arm Goku rended the woman's head from her body. Red splattered across his taught face and a thing smirk shocked everyone.

"You… you monster! Look what you did! You'll pay for that, bastard!" Sharpener yelled stalking toward the still smirking Goku. However, Videl, now rippling with the raw destructive power of fire appeared, as if from thin air in front of him, her arms straight out to either side.

"No! this fight is between you and me!" She yelled, halting his forward movement. Her hands dropped and her fists set firmly against her hips. "We going to do this or what?" She asked, her eyes snapping fiercely. The man's eyes flashed from Goku, who now knelt on the ground, Goten's head in his lap, to Videl's flaming fists, and roaring eyes. His eyes set and he lunged at Videl, his foot streaking toward her left arm, willing to break it. She, however, was faster. Her left arm wrapped around his right calf, her left foot slid forward, her right hand, palm flat, slammed into his sternum. He did not see it but he was given a blessing by wairing fire resistance material, or his clothes would have caught on contact from her hands. He did not see it thought, as he flew back and slammed into a tombstone. It cracked under the force and he groaned as his movement was stopped.

Another groan ripped through him as he forced himself to his feet. He ran to her against, a right jab flying. Videl pushed his arm aside with her left arm, her other fist moving lightning fast toward his face. He blocked it. Sharpener tried once again to kick her, this time toward the knee. Videl blocked, set her foot down and kicked toward his left hip. He used his momentum from the blow and spun. As he faced her against, he threw another right hook. Her left foot moved forward, she grabbed his right arm and continued the movement, easily throwing his. His face dug a trench in the soft earth before his head met another tombstone, the hard way.

Gohan fidgeted, wanting to help but knowing he couldn't. He however snarled as Sharpener got back to his feet. Videl ducked Sharpener's flying kick. With a sickening pop, her elbow slammed into Sharpener's groin. From the sound, she'd done some real damage. He landed on her other side, groaned and whimpered. Videl rose, turned to him and dropped into a fighting stance in one liquid smooth motion.

When Sharpener recovered, which was rather quickly, he dropped down, swinging his right leg toward her, attempting a leg sweep. Videl hopped over it, landing but not seeing the kick as Sharpener continued the motion and his shin slammed into the middle of her low back.

Loosing her balance, she fell, her chest hitting the ground painfully. Videl rolled out of the way of his heel drop, her fist shooting up and slamming into his knee. A scream ripped from his throat as said knee bent the other way. CRACK! Sharpener went down.

"Admit it Sharpener. You've lost," Videl snarled as she rose back to her feet. She stood before him, her arms crossed.

"Wrong, I have one more trick up my sleeve," Sharpener said laughing manically. Videl looked at him like he was insane, right up until very strong arms snaked around her.

"Gohan! What are you doing? You said you'd stay out of this!" Videl cried, trying to break away from him, she didn't know why, but he smelt differently. Wrong, somehow.

"He isn't Gohan anymore. He's my puppet now," Sharpener cackled. Videl shook her head, her eyes wide.

"No Gohan, don't do this!" She pleaded with her mate, suddenly finding it hard to breath. The half-Saiyan was crushing her chest, pushing the air out of it. Her arms, pinned to her side, weren't helping matters much either. "Gohan please," she gasped out. She was starting to get a little dizzy, and her head began to spin. As the edges of her vision went black, she watched Sharpener twitch.

"I can't break it Videl… you have… to fight back," Gohan snarled, a brilliant shining point of hope. Videl shook for a moment, trying to breath, before she solidified. Her arms jerked up, her elbows met his ribs. He grunted, suddenly forced to let her go.

She spun, grabbed the front of his shirt and used her momentum to slam him into the ground. Keeping a hold of his shirt, she sat on his chest, her knees digging into his biceps. Videl's hands wrapped around Gohan's throat, his skin instantly blistering.

"Let him go Sharpener! NOW!" Videl screamed, glaring over at the sweating and broken little man. Suddenly, Gohan and Sharpener began to thrash. Against her will she was thrown off, landing on her side. The force of the fall snapped the bone in her upper left arm, a scream bubbling out of her throat.

When she could force herself to her feet, Gohan was up as well, growling at the frightened looking Sharpener. "Gohan?" Videl asked warily, moving toward him slowly. He looked at her for a second, then for the second time in the past few minutes, a Son channeled Vegeta, a thin smirk contorted Gohan's face.

"Get him," were his only words. Videl nodded stalking over to Sharpener. Sharpener tried to back away, whimpering as he jarred his knee.

"Please, show mercy," he wined.

"Like the you showed to my baby?" She growled, the memories clouding her vision for a moment.

"I didn't know… I swear."

"Or the mercy your brother showed my father? The only mercy shown has been from Dende, for not killing me in that blast. I'm not that big of a person. You deserve to die. When I think of all that you have done…" And she did, all of it filtering through her head.

_"My mother was a Pyronian? That's a little strange. Well her eyes and hair should have let on. Both bright red. But she was so nice, she was sweet, and honest," Videl mumbled against his chest. "Call him, get him to the cemetery where my parents are buried. I'll kill him there," Videl said, pulling away from him._

"Promise me something Gohan," Videl whispered, looking into his eyes. He nodded, smiling gently.

"Anything, turtle dove," he replied. She tried a smile but failed.

"If we both make it through this... promise me that we'll get married, and have a family. With two kids, and a big house, with a white picket fence and a puppy, and a swing set," Videl mumbled and she buried her face into his chest. He smiled. She just wanted a normal life. His gentle smile went full blown.

"Of course, a picket fence, a puppy, kids, a swing set, big house, wedding, any size you want," Gohan replied. Videl sniffled, and nodded.

"So I can put my ring on?" She asked, and received a nod from him. She smiled giddily, and pulled away from him, pulling her necklace off and slide the ring onto her finger. She beamed down at it, but that didn't last long as memories flooded her mind, remembering what he'd done to her, to her family.

"Oh, Gohan, what happened to your eye?" Videl suddenly asked, sitting up on his chest, gently touching the faint bruise on his cheek. Gohan winced slightly but grinned up at his mate.

"Sharpener, he didn't want to talk. He decided to punch me. He must have workout a lot in jail or something because it knocked me on my ass," Gohan said, pulling her down and kissing her before she could say anything. After a second of struggling, Videl gave up and let him kiss her.

Gohan snarled, took one step toward her and raised his hand to backhand her. Just before the blow fell, Goku grabbed Gohan's hand and pushed his away from a very frightened Videl. Gohan looked up from the ground to find his Dad in Super Saiyan standing over him, anger on his face. Behind him ChiChi held Videl tight, looking at her son with concern.

Shaking her head, she grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked him up to his feet. As she did so she lifted up into the air.

"Please, you can't do it, you wouldn't kill another person would you?" Sharpener whimpered, looking at the woman he'd 'loved' since the first time he'd seen her. But she was different. Her eyes were older, her soul was older, and what with the whole flamage thing going on.

"You're not a person. You killed my child, you killed my father and one of my best friends. You sent your brother after me, and that killed seven years between me and my mate. I can kill you, and I will," Videl said, letting him go and watching him fall toward her father's grave stone. Which had a medieval knight on it, with a really big spear, pike thingy. She didn't feel anything when the tip of that spear shoved through Sharpener's chest, blood spurting from it, and his mouth. She lowered back to the ground and turned to face those still standing after the battle. Slowly the flames around her hands, the those in her eyes dimmed. Those around her hands went out completely.

Gohan stepped forward toward Videl, reaching a hand to her arm. She turned to him, flames still snapping in her eyes. They would stay there for years to come. She was still the same person she had been a day ago, but she now had more layers, more power. Power known only to a forgotten race, but she was still his mate. And he would still marry her, if she'd have him that is.

"Videl? Are you okay?" His voice was steady, even if It was a little crackly due to the trauma done to it. The red hand print marks on his throat still stung, mostly from the blisters.

"I'm fine babe. Just a little worn out," She said, slipping her hand into his her eyes scanning the carnage around them. Goku sat on the ground, Goten's head on his lap. Goten's eyes stared blankly at the clouded sky. Sharpener's mother's body lay crumpled on the ground, her head resting a few feet away. And Sharpener's body hung skewed on Hercule's tombstone, blood still dripping from his many hairline wounds and the hole in his chest. 'It's all my fault. I'm the cause of all of this,' Videl sighed through her head. Tears slid down her cheeks, stinging in the scratches she'd gotten when Sharpener had punched her. "What have I done Gohan? How could I have done this? It isn't who I am," She whispered, hugging herself with her good arm, her hand sliding out of his. Gohan laid his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his side.

"You did what you needed to. He was killing people. Look what she did to my baby brother," Gohan grated out. Videl sobbed quietly, burying herself further under his arm, humbly taking the strength he offered freely.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault," Videl said, choking on the words.

"No. You saved us all. If you hadn't fought back then Sharpener would still be in control, still be trying to kill everyone. This is his fault, not yours," Gohan said, gripping both of her shoulders, making her look at him.

"NO! NO!" they both jerked around to find Goku yelling as Goten's body faded away. "No…" Goku looked thoroughly depressed, and for the first time in his entire life, Gohan watched his father cry.

Dende sighed, closing the door softly behind him. On the other side of the door ChiChi and Skirt slept fitfully. ChiChi and Skirt had been crying for the past two hours.

"They're asleep, finally," Dende sighed, looking over his shoulder at the group of people behind him. Trunks stood in the midst of his friends, Rachel's hand in his. Bulma was hugging herself, tears rolling down her cheeks. Vegeta was standing by himself, a put off look on his face. Suddenly Bra broke away from him and ran to Bulma, hugging her legs. Bulma swayed slightly and was about to slump when a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Shock in her eyes, she glanced at it's owner to find Vegeta looking back at her. Piccolo walked up to Dende and they both disappeared around a corner.

The days slid by, anyone who could fly were out finding the Dragon balls, while those who couldn't were falling deeper into a depression. The days slid by and everybody waited. Finally the Dragon balls were gathered and everyone returned to the look out. From there Shenron was called.

"What is you wish?" the dragon's voice boomed through the very dark sky.

"This is your show Videl," Bulma said, her hand laying on her putruding stomach. She was glowing, and something had happened to her and Vegeta because he stood next to her, holding her hand. His face was softer somehow.

"You can do this. Just like we said. 'I wish all those killed by the late Sharpener and his brother were alive. Just not them.' You can do it," Gohan whispered, laying his hand on Videl's shoulder.

Videl took a deep breath and boomed out the wish. Then emotions changed when the dragon started to laugh.

"You wish has been granted. Till the next summoning," The dragon chortled and faded, the dragon balls shooting off in all directions.

"Why did the dragon laugh?" Skirt asked as she looked around for Goten. Just as the said hybrid pulled himself over the edge of the lookout, cursing a blue streak, a scream ripped from Videl's throat as she double over.

"Videl!" Gohan cried, wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong?" She waited till she caught her breath before answering, which left Skirt and Goten time for a loving embrace and a steamy kiss. It also gave her time to think.

"Gohan. Sharpener killed out baby. The dragon just gave it back," She said when her mind caught up.

"What the? Where the hell am I?" Everyone whipped around to find Hercule and Sanith standing near them.

"Daddy! Sanith!" Videl cried running to them and hugging them both close.

AN: So what do you think? Sorry it soooooo long but my computer was broke, then it took for ever for me to get it fixed. And then I had to type this whole thing up, because I had it written down. So yeah. Anyway. Here it is. Hope you like it. TTFN


	18. An Announcement

Ladies and gentle germs. I have an announcement that will more than likely piss you off. My computer is once again broken. The people who were supposed to fix it didn't, so I have to go without a computer once again. Not only that but when I got my computer back last time I had lost a little of my data. All of my Fears saga is gone. So I have to start from scratch once again. So for those of you reading Rewards. It's going to be a while. In fact I'm taking it off line until I can have time to work on it again. I hope to finish a couple of my other stories before I take on that epic once again. Please bear with me on this. I will try my best to get things posted as soon as possible.

Thank you for your patience.

ArchAngelStar 


End file.
